Through Hate, Pity and Love
by Ghost's-gallows
Summary: Soren X Lethe. The story of an unlikely couple. Sorry but that's all you get to know from the Summary, for now anyway.
1. Prologue: Unfriendly Greetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

Prologue: Unfriendly Greetings

* * *

My Second Fanfiction Enjoy!

* * *

The dying rays of the evening sun set upon the walls of a dark fort. On one of these many walls a wind mage dressed in black, sat leaned back against the wall clutching his worst wound in an effort to minimize the bleeding.

He whispered "Ike..." and turned his crimson eyes upon his leader, he felt numb as he watched Ike his one and only friend face off against the lance wielding enemy commander. The enemy commander commended Ike on how well he'd fought, and was about to finish him when.

"Aahhhh S-Sub Humans." One of the first solders to encounter the Laguz screamed

The Laguz tore through the enemies' ranks like a violent wind. The enemy commander got around to looking behind himself as an orange cat leapt off a wall and caught his head within its jaws, landing gracefully as his neck broke.

The mage looked at the cat and thought "barbaric."

The cat changed into its human form, a female she told Ike to take the wounded inside and recuperate while they chased down the remnants of the Daein troops. He complied and the female cat transformed and took off. They all retreated into the fort, and the healers who'd received fewer Injuries because they were protected worked to heal the injuries that could become fatal. About three hours later the female cat returned with a companion, a large man with light blue hair and fur.

One of the healers a young girl stared at them while hiding behind Ike, who turned to the two Laguz and asked "So, uh… are you both from the palace, did the king send you."

"He did, I am Mordecai, a warrior of Gallia. Your hair is blue, you are Ike. Is this correct?" Mordecai replied.

"It is, I'm Ike you saved us back there, thanks" Ike expressed his gratitude.

"Ranulf told me Ike is not a bad stranger. Mordecai and Ike… we will become friends." Mordecai said sounding satisfied.

Lethe then butted into the conversation and said vehemently "you don't know that, you don't know if we can trust him. It's too soon to tell, he's a Beorc and you know all humans have two faces!"

"Lethe!" Mordecai scolded in an effort to silence her.

Ike looked confused, he asked "Beorc?"

"That's what you are, We with the power are Laguz. You soft, hairless things with no power at all, are the Beorc."

"What did you say, I am" Ike said sounding agitated

"Lethe you are being bad. We cannot fight the Beorc." Mordecai begged.

"Most of you Beorc call us by hated names, look at us with eyes filled with scorn. Call us "Sub-Human" Hss! Is that how Beorc treat their friends? Is that how Beorc treat their allies?" Lethe said angrily.

"You're right... Some of us use that name far too readily. I guess if we had thought about it, we'd have realized it's not a polite term, but we didn't know you by any other name. I'm sorry." Ike humbly apologized.

"You know no other name for us? Are we really so little to you, human? You, who forced us into slavery, how easily you forget. But we laguz! We remember. We remember how we have suffered at your hands. The king can say whatever he likes, I will not trust you. I warn you now...never speak to me in such a way!" Lethe spoke angrily, her last sentence was practically hissed out.

"Lethe…" Mordecai said quietly

The black robed mage then stepped forward "What's your point? Did you come all this way to complain to us?" He laughed then said "Typical sub-humans."

"Scum! Those who that use that name are enemies of Gallia." Lethe hissed.

"Grrr, grraa, sub-human... Enemy... He is enemy..." Growled Mordecai

He transformed into a tiger roared and got ready to attack.

The mage looked at the tiger and thought "so this is how I'm to die, what a wonderful life I've had."

"Mordecai! Kill him!!" Lethe yelled.

As the mage was about to be dealt a fatal strike, Ike jumped in front of the attack and shielded him.

"Ike!" the mage sounded worried.

"Ow…" Ike groaned.

"What?" Lethe looked surprised.

"I-Ike…" Mordecai Stuttered.

Mordecai changed back into his human form.

"...Ike, I'm sorry... I have hurt you... I did not intend to hurt you." Said Mordecai his words laden with guilt.

"This Injury is nothing, I'm fine" assured Ike.

The mage walked forward Silent as death itself, pulled a wind tome from his sleeves and vehemently said "you're nothing but a beast." He then began to chant a spell in the ancient language.

"Soren! Stand down!" Ike harshly commanded.

"But… Ike he hurt you, he could have killed you. We can't let him get away with this."Soren argued.

"This wouldn't have happened, if you didn't provoke him." Ike rationalized.

"I only wanted to…" He looked at Ike and simply said "I'm sorry…" then left.

Ike finished conversing with the laguz, and went to his quarters.

Soren was sitting at a desk working on refining and rechecking things, like maps of the area and the inventory.

When he felt a disturbance in the calm air several feet away "what do you want, Lethe?"He asked

She stepped into the lit area and asked "How did you know it was me?"

Soren looked at her and said "You're just not as sneaky as you think you are."

"Why do you hate Laguz" Lethe growled

"Why do you hate Beorc" Soren said, strongly emphasizing the word Beorc.

They stared at each other waiting for the other to speak up. After five or so minutes of this, Soren stood up and began to walk away.

Lethe was indignant she said "Where do you think you're going human!"

Soren yawned and then said "To bed, will you do me a favor and not kill me while I'm asleep."

Lethe pouted and yelled back angrily "I'd never do something so cowardly! I'm not like you human!"

She turned around and walked off her tail swaying back and forth as she looked for a suitable place to sleep.

Soren just stood there watching her leave. While watching her walk away her tail caught his attention. He thought "I heard that cat Laguz often give away their mood through movements they make with their tails and ears, and I just made her angry, so I should avoid talking to her when her tail is like that."

He then turned on his heel and walked to his room.

Soren didn't know that Lethe had seen him starring at her and he's going to have to answer for it.

* * *

Next Entry – Chapter 1 Confrontation

**

* * *

Authors Note: **I probably would have never even thought about this pairing. Then I Saw and read a Soren X Lethe Fanfiction and now I love it! As always I enjoy getting feedback from my readers so don't be cheap give me your two cents worth.


	2. Chapter 1 Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, because if I did Soren and Lethe would have Supports in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn would have real supports!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Confrontation

* * *

The light of morning sun poured into Soren's room through the broken glass window high on the wall to his right. A couple of singing birds landed on remnants of the wooden window frame and broken glass. Their singing woke Soren up, he opened his eyes and is greeted by the blindingly bright sunlight coming in through the window. He looked up at the window, and saw the pair of birds, singing happily together. He looked at the birds and longed to have that kind of happiness.

"Why do I feel this way? I should not be lonely, I have Ike!" Soren yelled at himself mentally as he sat up, "Oww… I'm so stiff, all of that running and fighting yesterday really messed me up." He mumbled complaining to himself.

He threw a rock near the birds to make them fly off. Their song was starting to get, really annoying. He got out of bed, dressed in his robes, and then he walked out of his room. He saw Ike talking to a green haired man in dark green and gold armor.

"Oscar, how are you doing, alright I hope?" Ike asked

"Honestly, I feel pretty bad, it was a tough fight." Oscar explained while he scratched his head with eyes closed or was he just squinting.

Anyway, Soren decided that he was going to go find something to eat. He turned around and came face to face with Lethe he was so surprised that he backed up, lost his balance and fell on the floor.

Lethe looked down at Soren and thought "He really had no Idea I was standing right behind him?"

Soren groaned and sat up, then said. "I guess you're sneakier than I thought you were."

Lethe almost against her will offered him her hand, Soren however refused her help and got up on his own.

After he got up he walked right past her without even looking in her general direction.

Lethe looked away and asked herself "Why was he staring at me last night?"

"Is he interested in me…? No, that can't be right. Is he even capable of love?" She thought.

Soren finished his meal and went in search of Ike, he found Ike at the entrance to the fort talking to the large blue furred male Laguz, Mordecai. Soren saw them and thought "I'll just go pack, it's not like I have to talk to him right now.

Half an hour later, Soren finished organizing and packing his things. He took one last look at the room, turned around walked up to the door and opened it.

He'd taken two steps out of his room when he heard.

"Soren are you ready?" Ike asked, as he walked towards Soren.

Soren looked right at him and said "It doesn't take me long to pack, as I detest the burden of unnecessary Items."

"That's great, help me get everyone else ready to go." Ike requested.

Soren went as did as he was told, and went to help get people ready to move out.

Several hours later the Greil Mercenaries were following the Laguz through the dense foliage of the Gallian forest.

They emerged from the forest and walked into what looked like a meadow, and to their right there is a path, leading to a beach. They were nearing the fort, they'd be resting in tonight.

Soren looked along the ocean's shore and what he saw shocked him, Deain troops, mostly fighters.

Soren quickly moved toward Ike to inform him of the situation.

As he walked over, he heard Mordecai say "That smell on the wind... It's iron. It is the smell of weapons. The smell of beorc, heavily armored, well armed."

Ike turned to him and asked "Are you sure?"

Soren reached them and said "He is correct, I was just about to inform Ike about their presence."

"So, you're saying that some of the invasion force is still around?" Ike asked

"Daein worms... They strut about the Gallian forests as though they own them. I won't stand for it!" Lethe admonished.

"The castle to the south, many beorc are inside. They carry iron weapons, I smell them." Mordecai Informed

"Not good... Titania! Gather everyone together!" Ike ordered.

"Ha! Understood!" Titania said as she road off on her horse.

Lethe crossed her arms and asked "What now?"

"What do you mean?" Ike asked back.

"If you hope to crush the worms, you'd do well to capture the ruins in the south. Since you probably want to flee, there is an escape route" But Lethe's answer was cut short by Ike's blunt response. "We're going to fight."

"Oh?" Lethe taunted, pretending to be surprised.

"There are times when running has its advantages, but I don't think we'll lose here." Ike said seriously.

"...I see." She murmured, beginning to think about the rapidly approaching skirmish.

"I will also fight." Said Mordecai

"Good. We could use the help." Ike looked at the field and saw that the Deain's had formed ranks, and are already prepared for an attack.

"It looks like the enemy knows we're here." He thought.

"Ike! Everyone's here and ready to fight!" Titania yelled, Ike nodded and told her "I want you to take Mist and Rolf and retreat to the rear, understood?"

"Everyone who can fight, grab a weapon! Greil Mercenaries... Move out!" Ike yelled and the battle commenced.

Soren had just sat there and watched the conversation quietly. So when it was over he decided he would head down toward the beach, and deal with the Deain troops there. Before he left he saw the Laguz take off, Ike looked rather annoyed.

Anyways, Soren took a purple headed myrmidon with him, and headed down the trail to the beach, where they faced their first wave of Daein resistance.

"Mia leave the enemy mages to me, focus on the regular troops." Soren yelled as he loosed bolt of lightning that blew off one the enemy mages arms critically wounding him, he was dead before he hit the ground.

Despite the excellent job Mia is doing keeping the enemy soldiers away from Soren, one of them slipped past her and attacked Soren, who dropped to the ground fast enough to avoid being hit. From the ground he chanted a short phrase in the ancient language and a violent torrent of wind erupted from his right hand, and it tore the soldier apart as he was knocked away, killing him.

They finished off the rest of the soldiers and were about to go and meet up with Ike and the others when, Soren saw pirates and they were heading for a group of unprotected civilian houses.

"Mia we should deal with those pirates." Soren said as he began to run, Mia followed him.

They got there just in time and the first enemy to attack was the captain, he attacked Mia, his attack was blocked and he lost his hand, then she delivered a cut that stretched from hip to shoulder he collapsed, laughed and then yelled "ah… hahaha… a pirate I be, and a death like this be, quite worthy!"

Soren and Mia finished off the rest of his crew and went to check on the inhabitants and see if they are ok.

Soren walked up to the house furthest inland and Mia went to the house closest to the sea.

Soren walked up to the house and saw a female Laguz with long hair, she collapsed upon seeing him.

"You can stop pretending to be dead, I'm just here to tell you that a battle is going on, and there are pirates around, so get some place safe." Soren yelled, as he walked away he heard her say "thank you."

He met up with Mia and they hurried to the castle. They got there just in time to watch Lethe pounce and finish off the Daein commander with a savage slash to the head that tore off his helmet, and left deep gouges on his face.

Ike walked over to the gates of the fort and said "We defeated their commander, but we still don't know what they were after."

"It seems unlikely that they were merely pursuing Princess Elincia. I wonder if Daein is planning to invade Gallia. Perhaps Crimea was only a stone on which to whet their blades." Titania Suggested.

Regardless, the fact remains, Daein crossed the border. Under such circumstances, hostilities between Daein and Gallia could break out at any time. Soren Surmised coldly.

" So, it's war... Again." Ike concluded.

"If war erupts between the beorc and laguz, it's only a matter of time before other nations become involved. Could Daein truly mean to set the land aflame in a blaze of war? If that happens, many of our citizens will be sacrificed on the altar of their ambition.

"We, too, need to choose which way to move, whose side to take..." Soren stated.

"Whose side? We shall never support Daein! Unthinkable!" Titania shouted.

"Captain Titania, we are human, would you truly have us side with sub… ah, with Laguz, against other humans? That is unthinkable." Soren coolly replied.

"Beorc and Laguz..." Ike mutters seemingly deep in thought.

"Are you going to sit here and argue about a war that hasn't started? You Beorc are all so timid! It's pathetic."

"Lethe! You must not say such things." Mordecai scolded.

"Mordecai? Lethe? What do you think? Will it come to war?" Ike asked.

"Our claws are sharp. If Daein invades Gallia, we are ready for battle. If our king wills it, war will come." Lethe replied seemingly uninterested.

"I like it not... War brings pain. Sorrow." Mordecai said sorrowfully.

"This is troubling..." Ike said.

"Enough. We have lost much time. Let us make for the palace. You Beorc must rest for the trip tomorrow." Lethe Insisted.

"Is the palace still far?" Ike asked.

"On your skinny Beorc legs, it is very far. But we will do as we can." Lethe said.

Later well after nightfall, Soren sat at a table working on plans and keeping things up to date. He was interrupted by Lethe again.

"Lethe what do you want this time another staring contest?" Soren said bluntly.

"I would like to know why you were staring at my butt last time." Lethe accused.

"You misunderstand, I was observing your tail to see if a rumor I heard about cat Laguz, is true.

"What exactly is this… rumor?" Lethe questioned with her ears perked up.

Soren took note of her ears and thought "She's curious… This is kind of fun."

"Would you stop ignoring me? Answer my question!" Lethe said impatiently.

"Humph… the rumor is that cat Laguz give away their mood with their tails and ears, satisfied?" Soren said.

"That can't be true." protested Lethe.

"But it is, and I've confirmed it three times now. That's enough to make me believe it." Soren said, and he pointed at the leg her tail is wrapped around.

Lethe was shocked and embarrassed. "I-I can't believe it, y-you're wrong." She stuttered.

Soren had to admit to himself "I feel like a jerk, maybe I went too far. I'll spare her further embarrassment, and go to bed now." He thought.

Soren stood up and started to walk away when…

"Soren, you better not tell anyone about this, if you do I'll kill you." Lethe threatened.

"I don't intend to." Soren assured her.

* * *

Next Entry – Chapter 2 Partners

**

* * *

Author's Note: ** Man, long chapter, by far the longest I've written so far. Well, I'm looking forward to your reviews, so please leave me some!


	3. Chapter 2 Partners

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but rest assured no matter how long it takes me to Update, I'll do it.

* * *

Chapter 2 Partners

* * *

Ike gathered the Greil Mercenaries outside the fort to explain the details of a new strategy he came up with. Soren walked up to the small group of people and patently waited for Ike to begin. Ike looked down and took note of the fact that Laguz were absent. Ike scanned the small group until he found the face he was looking for.

"Soren, would you go look for the Laguz?" Ike asked.

"If I must." Soren muttered and then turned around and headed for the forest. Soren found a stump sat down on it and began to chant. Soren began to feel the flow of the wind, he felt it flow over himself, the fort, the Greil Mercenaries, the trees and a pair of Laguz that were not far from his present location. He stopped chanting and began making his way through the dense foliage.

Soren reached the clearing where he'd felt them. He found them facing each other discussing witch route to take to Castle Gallia. Soren walked over to them and said "I apologize for interrupting your conversation but Ike wishes for your presence at the fort, now."

"What does he want us there for?" Lethe asked, her arms folding across her chest.

"I don't know and I don't care, Ike gave me a task. I must carry it out and so I will." Soren pulled his tome from his robes and continued "I would like you to come with me now, if you do not I will have to use force."

"Haha you think we'll just follow your orders, your magic doesn't scare me, besides Ike would be most displeased if you attempted to do us harm." Lethe stated.

"Lethe, let's just go with him already." Mordecai told her.

Soren looked at the scene and _thought "Mordecai will follow me back to the fort, but not Lethe, time for force."_ Soren began to chant and Lethe was lifted from the ground and thrown above the trees. Soren calmly turned around still chanting and began to make his way to the fort with Mordecai following him.

Everyone in the Greil Mercenaries witnessed the spectacle that was Lethe being thrown through the sky and fairly roughly deposited on the ground next to Mordecai.

"I hate you, Soren." Lethe stated rather meekly, _while thinking "I have never been more terrified."_

Soren herd Ike say "I see you found them, good job."

"With that out of the way, the reason I've assembled you all here is to introduce a new tactic I will call it "Partnering" I'm doing this for two reasons. One everyone here is supposed to be like a large family so we all need to get used to the differences we have and I think that having someone you're not familiar with as a partner will help in that respect. Additionally I think that having someone who can cover for your weaknesses in battle would be helpful right?"

Everyone voiced their support for the plan except Soren and Lethe who simply had a bad feeling about who their partner would be. Ike walked through the crowd handing out pieces of paper after a minute or so he reached Soren and Lethe he handed them their pieces of paper and walked off.

Lethe opened hers quickly to get it over with but Soren already knew, he saw everyone else break into pairs, they were the only ones left. He looked at Lethe and her expression told him that he would not have fun. Lethe grabbed his hand and drug him toward the forest. As they entered the forest Mordecai asked them "Where are you two going?"

"We are going to get a head start, you can lead the rest of Beorc yourself right?" Lethe asked.

"I can." Mordecai stated.

Lethe then proceeded to drag Soren into the forest. She released him and said "If you're going to be my partner you'll have to be able to keep up with me on the battlefield, let see if you can hack it." With that said she ran off.

Soren sighed and followed her, and he managed to keep up with her for the first mile or so, but as you might guess being a scholar he lacks the endurance that Lethe has. She saw him starting to fall behind and she stopped and waited for him.

"You did better than I expected, but you're still pathetic." She harshly said.

"I'd like to see you try to cast magic, THAT would be pathetic." Soren retorted.

"Let's go, I want to drop you off and end this "partnership"." Lethe Said, as she walked off.

* * *

They arrived at Castle Gallia late in the evening and were greeted by a couple of Laguz warriors. "Where is Mordecai and why is there only one Beorc?" The warriors asked.

"We came ahead of them, they should be here soon." Lethe answered.

"Take our guest to a room in the left wing of the Castle and then report to the King." The Laguz directed.

Lethe led Soren to his room and then Went to go see the king. Soren Laid down on one of the beds and stretched _"Lethe's not the only one who's happy that our "partnership" is over and done." Soren thought._

Soren just laid there resting, he stayed like this for about an hour and was about to nod off when his door flew open and an irritated female Laguz stalked in.

"What are you doing here? Well if you're going to invade my privacy please do so quietly." Soren requested.

"I was ordered to come back here and wait for a summons, he probably stuck me here with you on purpose." Lethe continued to complain.

"Do you know what the word quiet means?" Soren asked.

"Yes, I know what it means." Lethe answered.

"Then be quiet." Soren asserted.

* * *

A lone Laguz warrior ran up to the throne kneeled and said "The rest of the Greil Mercenaries have arrived as Lethe said they would."

"Send a summons for Lethe and the Beorc and lead the Greil Mercenaries to the throne room." The Laguz King commanded.

* * *

Soren's head perked up, _"What is that noise? Knocking?" He thought _he opened the door and saw a Laguz knocking on the door to the room next to his.

Soren walked over and asked "Looking for someone in particular."

The Laguz was surprised "Yes I was, you and Lethe. Do you know where she is?" The Laguz asked.

"She should still be in that room." Soren asserted. "Perhaps she is sleeping" Soren pushed the door in and sure enough there she was, taking a catnap.

Soren walked up to her, looked at her and _thought "She's actually kind of cute when she's not fighting with me, but that won't stop me from giving her a nice rude awakening." _Soren took out his tome and began chanting under his breath, he released the spell and Lethe was forced upward by a torrent of wind, falling down onto the bed shortly afterward. Soren wasn't sure when she woke up but she was not happy.

"S-Soren?!! You will pay for this!" Lethe yelled.

"Make me pay for it later, we've been summoned." Soren said, without a shred of remorse.

"Uh… I don't want to ruin your moment but we need to get going." The Laguz said.

"We're not having a moment." they said in unison.

"Right." The Laguz started to walk off and Soren and Lethe followed in tow.

* * *

"Thank you for coming. I am Caineghis, ruler of the kingdom of Gallia." He welcomed.

Lethe and Soren walked into the audience hall right as the king introduced himself and stood in the back of the crowd.

"These are the Greil Mercenaries. I am Ike, their commander." Ike introduced.

"You have been raised well, young pup. I didn't recognize you." Caineghis stated whilst looking at Ike.

"What?" Ike asked, sounding rather confused.

"When last you were here, you were still a small child." Titania explained.

"Is that you, Titania? It's good to see you." Caineghis greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty." Titania replied.

"The two of you are friends? How... How does the king know me?" Ike asked

"I have something I must tell you about your father, Greil..." Caineghis paused and ordered "Lethe. Mordecai. Leave us now. Prepare rooms, so our guests may have a place to rest and heal their wounds."

"At once, my lord!" Lethe admonished.

Lethe and Mordecai left the Greil Mercenaries following them. Soren had taken a few steps when he heard Ike say "Understood. I would have Titania and Soren stay with me, as well."

"Me?" Soren asked.

"So be it. Now then, where to begin…" Caineghis said.

Soren merely stood there taking in the conversation. When they were finished talking, Caineghis had Soren, Ike and Titania taken to their quarters.

**Authors note:** Sorry if It seems rushed near the end I had trouble thinking of a suitable ending that would keep the original story intact. So how'd I do? Ok, Good, Bad, Awesome, or was it… terrible. No matter what your opinion is, I would hear it.


	4. Chapter 3 Getting Along?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fire Emblem.

_Chapter 3 Getting Along?_

Early in the afternoon, the fresh rays of the sun shone upon a small garden. The garden must have been beautiful at one point, but its glory had faded with time. As the abrasive jungle plants found their way in covering the flowers and fixtures, inside the garden. This knowledge of course, is of no use to the young cat that rests in one of the upper branches of a fruit tree, near the center of the garden.

The cat took her dagger out, and began to carve pieces out of a fruit and eat them. She scanned her surroundings. She looked at the garden in all its faded glory and _thought "Everything starts out new and fresh, and for a time flourishes, but why does it stop flourishing? Is it because another species came in and took over? Or was it because the garden was left unattended?"_ The lady shook her head and muttered "There is no need for such pointless thoughts."

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a figure in dark robes and _thought "Great, It's Soren. I hope he doesn't see me."_ Soren walked right past her tree and in to a fairly large clearing.

Lethe looked at him and _asked herself "What is he going to do?" _As she finished her thought she heard Soren begin to chant, she saw a small ring of fire form in his hand, it got bigger, and when it was about twice as large as his hand Soren delicately brought it up over his head put his other hand between it. In seconds Soren had fanned out the blaze and broke the circle. He moved quickly, to Lethe he looked like a hellish blur. Soren spun the flames in a double arc and then sent them crashing to the ground. The area where the flame made contact with the ground could not be seen through the blaze. From it a torrent of flame shot forward! It went so far so quickly, it was licking at castles walls by the time Soren stopped chanting!

Soren looked at his handiwork, he was surprised, as he didn't think he was able to do it. The spellcaster looked up at the cat and asked "What do you think Lethe?"

"You Knew I was here?" She asked.

"Yes." Soren answered.

"Humph… Your spell was terrifyingly powerful, but it was slow. It would have been easy for me to kill you." Lethe concluded.

"You are right, I cannot cast it quickly, and that is why I won't use it in battle until I can." Soren responded knowingly.

At that moment a conspicuously cheerful cat walked into the garden, he waved at Lethe and taunted her "I can't believe it! Lethe, friendly with a Beorc! Pigs must be flying! You know uh… Somewhere, hopefully Deain."

"Shut up Ranulf! If you really think I'm being friendly with him… You have a few more loose screws than I thought! Lethe yelled, clearly irritated.

"You shouldn't yell at your superior like that, you might get reprimanded." Ranulf countered, whilst waving his finger at Lethe, as if he were scolding a child.

"Anyway that's not why I'm here, Lethe you and Mordecai have been ordered to join Ike and his merry band, congratulations!" Ranulf said happily.

Lethe threw her half eaten fruit at Ranulf and muttered "My day went from great to good to bad to worse in five minutes. I do dislike Soren, but I can't stand Ranulf!"

Lethe are you listening, If you are, I want you to meet me and Mordecai near the courtyard. Hope to see you there soon.

"Wow… I'd hate having to put up with that on a regular basis." Soren said.

Lethe jumped out of the tree, landed and said "You have no idea…" Then she walked away.

Lethe made her way to the courtyard and found Mordecai and Ranulf waiting for her.

"Ok Lethe is here now, I order you both to stay here until I command you to come out." Ranulf then ran off.

Lethe and Mordecai sat and waited for Ranulf's call. And then they herd Ranulf call out.

"In regard to your personnel problems, the king has decided to lend you what aid he can. Lethe! Mordecai!" Ranulf shouted.

After hearing Ranulf call for them Lethe haughtily walked into the courtyard with Mordecai close behind.

"I will join you." Mordecai Stated.

"Mordecai! And Lethe? Both of you? Are you sure?" Ike asked, already starting to feel optimistic.

"Yes, though I tremble with loathing at the thought of going to Begnion, but... When the king gives an order, obedience is the only option." Lethe Admitted.

"That may be, but having witnessed the combat prowess of the Gallians for myself, I know how fortunate we are." Ike said enthusiastically.

"We will not fail you." Mordecai Admonished.

"I've no intention of becoming friends! Do not forget that... And stay out of my way!" Lethe hissed.

"Haha! You must forgive Lethe. Her tongue cuts as deep as her claws do. I will return once I've reported to the king. While I'm gone, please finish your preparations for departure." Ranulf Requested.

"Very well." Ike agreed and walked off.

Lethe went back to the garden as she was still hungry, when she arrived she found Soren leaning against a tree, reading a book.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Lethe asked.

"Yes, I am…" Soren answered slowly.

"Who are you waiting for? Ike?" Lethe asked.

"No, I was waiting for you." Soren said.

"Why?" Lethe asked perplexed.

"I… I want to know what you think of me." Soren asked.

"_I never thought I'd hear Soren of all people ask a question like that. I have no Idea how to respond, he seems so fragile now." Lethe thought._

"…" Lethe just stood there thinking. After a while she answered. "I thought you were a terrible person when I first met you, but now I think that you're really just as blunt as I am. You don't seem like a bad person and Ike trusts you, so… I'll try to think of you as a dependable ally. Satisfied?"

"Yes." Soren answered.

"Now, let's see if we can fight in tandem." As Soren made that statement, three figures approached, they were Mordecai, Ilyana and Rhys.

"I'm just here to heal Injuries."Rhys explained.

"I'm supposed to fight Mordecai? That's hardly a fair fight." Lethe stated.

"I know I'm not as strong as you Lethe, but me and the little one get along very well, we will win." Mordecai Asserted.

"Is that so, come on Soren." Lethe transformed and charged at Mordecai, Soren followed, though he kept his distance.

As soon as Lethe jumped at Mordecai Ilyana loosed a thunderbolt! It would have been a direct hit if Soren hadn't redirected the bolt at the last second. However the damage was done. Lethe lost her focus, and now lay on the ground with a deep gash on one of her front legs.

"Oh, Dear." Rhys said as he ran over and began healing Lethe's wound.

Lethe just lay on the ground _thinking "I can't believe Mordecai defeated me."_

Mordecai , please take her to her room? Soren asked. _"I hope she is not angry with me for setting this up." he thought._ Soren decided to return to his room and think about why he and Lethe had lost.

**Authors Note:** I'm trying to update more frequently, because you all bless me with so many encouraging reviews. I hope to hear from you all soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always if you have an opinion, praise, support or constructive criticism to give, I'd like to hear it.


	5. Chapter 4 Scars

Chapter 4 Scars

Writers block, sucks, and when you mix it with a small amount of free time, multiple stories & video games you get; A very long delay.

* * *

A female Laguz began to flip out of her bed, but the arm she put her weight on gave out and she toppled to the floor. She quickly worked her way out of the bed sheets and walked over to the mirror. She examined her arm from several different angles and it looked fine. _"I guess it was just a nightmare, I mean come on__,__ me and Soren fighting together? You'd have a better chance of finding ice in hell!" She thought. _

Her ears perked up, and moments later someone began knocking on her bedroom door. _"Who would disturb me at this hour?" The cat thought_, as she walked over to the door. She opened the door took one look at the black haired man standing in front of her, and started to close it. But he stepped forward and put his foot up against the door, halting its progress.

"I would like to say something." The man stated.

"What is it then, Soren?" the cat asked.

"I would like to apologize, for getting you hurt Last night, and inform you of our impending departure." Soren said.

The catgirl crossed her arms and said "Save your apologies for someone who thinks there sincere, and leave me alone! I'll be ready long before any of you Beorc!"

"There is no need to insult me. I'm only trying to keep you Informed and Lethe why is it you think I'm insincere?" Soren pressed.

"You never show any kind of emotion! You only observe, calculate and attempt to solve problems you see! How can I trust in something you say, when you don't show any regret, or anything else!" Lethe yelled.

"You have no right to lecture me. I've endured just as much suffering as your ancestors, and you're still licking their wounds." Soren taunted her coldly, and then he turned on his heel and walked away.

Lethe was shocked at the abruptness of his departure. She just stood there watching him leave. _"It seems he has his scars, should I talk with him.., or leave him alone." Lethe thought._ She left her room, and began walking down the ornate halls.

* * *

Soren sat next to a tree, he had his legs loosely pulled to his chest. "I should not have spoken to Lethe In such way. It was foolish." He muttered. The man threw himself back against the tree, and then released his legs as he brought one of his pale white hands before his face. The mage _thought "It's like I'm already a corpse. Was my skin always this pale? I've been through so much. That abusive bitch my parents left me with when they abandoned me, the sage who passed his "legacy" on to me__,__ but that was only the beginning, Gallia was far worse. I hate the Laguz."_

_The evening sun shown down on the many inhabitants of a small Gallian village, a young black haired teen walked towards the village entrance. From where he was positioned, he made out several distinct voices engaged in conversation, "Have you heard about the parentless who has been wandering around in Gallia lately?" the feminine voice asked. _

"_No I haven't, what's a parentless anyway?" The gruff male voice asked._

"_You haven't heard? A parentless is an evil creature that's takes the form of a Human to search for suitable prey." The feminine voice said._

"_I've heard that their trickery doesn't work on us Laguz because our senses are so keen." the third voice replied excitedly._

_The young boy's head sunk as he continued his walk into the village, He had just passed through the village gates when he heard the feminine voice yell "It's the parentless!"_

_All the village women grabbed their children and took them inside their houses. The men walked over and stood in his path. _

"_Be gone abomination! We'll not let you take another step!" The leader yelled._

"_Please don't hurt me! I just want a little food, even table scraps!" the ragged child pleaded._

"_Will you leave and not come back if I do?" The leader asked._

"_Yes." The child said._

_The leader of the assembled Laguz dug into his pouch and pulled out several pieces of dried meat and threw them._

"_There's your food parentless! Leave!" He ordered._

"Soren! Soren it's time leave!" A familiar voice yelled.

Soren lifted his head and looked at one who had woken him from his reminisce. "Lethe, you're the last person I expected to see." Soren said.

"What kind of a greeting is that?" Lethe said.

"It's better than most of yours." Soren said.

"Yeah, well let's go." Lethe said.

Soren got up and followed his partner, out of the garden and through the palace halls. Before long, they reached the courtyard where the Greil Mercenaries were waiting for them they fell in, and then began to head towards Crimea.

* * *

As they walked a fort appeared on the horizon, Lethe turned to him and said "You probably already know about this but we're going to free some Crimean solders, from that fort."

"Yes, I planned most of it." Soren stated.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing with Ike last night?" Lethe asked.

"Yes, what did you think we were doing?" Soren asked_, thinking, "It's the rumor about me being gay, isn't it."_ Soren snarled a little at thought of such rumors, it was barely noticeable, but Lethe picked up on it.

"Now I want to know what you're thinking about. You don't get upset often, even it is barely visible." Lethe said.

"I won't be your amusement. Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to have some time alone." Soren said, and then he accelerated his pace quickly moving past her.

"Hm… It looks like he's gotten little more sensitive." Lethe sighed.

* * *

"Several hours later, camp was set and Lethe was heading back to her tent after her evening meal. She'd almost reached her tent when she ran into the mercenary company's young commander.

"Hello Lethe!" He greeted, in a fairly upbeat tone.

"Greetings, Commander Ike." Lethe replied formally.

"Yeah, you've defiantly been around Soren recently." Ike Joked.

"How could you know? Wait… are you spying on us?!!" Lethe Shouted.

"Yes, I have spied on you two, not a lot, but enough to know that Soren is as hard for you to talk to." Ike said.

"Yeah, what do you suggest I do?" Lethe asked.

"I think you should go talk to him." Ike told her.

"Why, you've already determined we don't like each other!" Lethe said.

"I think you two will be a great team, eventually… You just need to" Lethe cut Ike off "Fine, I'll do it. I don't need a lecture." She said and then she walked towards the forest

"_I hope Soren makes another friend he needs more people who care about him, I'm not enough. He has been miserable for too long I want to see that change." Ike thought._ He stands and watches as Lethe disappears from sight.

* * *

An orange furred Laguz walked through the forest, as she followed his foot prints she _thought. "He won't be hard to find, but… He might just tell me to leave. No, even if he does I won't leave."_

Lethe found the young mage sitting at the edge of a small cliff, in patch of lush grass, the area is beautiful and the forest extends to every edge of the small clearing. Lethe stuck her head out of the foliage.

"Lethe, didn't I say that I wanted to be alone." Soren stated.

"Yeah, well Ike thinks you need some company." Lethe argued. She crossed her arms and continued "So you said you've had a terrible life. I'd like to hear about it."

"Why?" Soren asked.

"How can I hope to understand you, when I don't know what kind of life you've had?" Lethe countered.

"You want to try to understand me? What brought this on? I thought you hate me." Soren Said.

Lethe shook her head, and then said "I don't like you very much, but I don't hate you, not anymore."

"…As a partnership is mutual. I shall to try to understand you as well." Soren said. He paused and then said. You wanted to know about my past right? I was abandoned by my parents, and whoever they were they couldn't have chosen a worse caretaker, as I was beaten regularly malnourished and locked in the house like she was ashamed of the fact I exist. You can also be sure that she got rid of me as fast as she could. Do you know how I Learned Magic? Soren asked.

"No… how could I." Lethe said.

Soren Looked right at Lethe and said "I was sold, to an old sage so he could pass his "legacy" on to me. I was beaten every time I failed to do what I was told. I wanted to avoid the lashings he gave me so badly I thought about killing him. Two years later the sage died, it didn't bring me the joy I thought it would. Of course by that time, I had amassed more magical skill than a ten year old should ever have. After that I wandered around and almost starved to death in Gallia, where I was taken in by Greil." Soren paused and then asked "What made you hate Beorc? "

"My parents were killed by Beorc. After their death I struggled to take care of my younger sister." Lethe Said, in a monotone voice.

"I don't know what I'd be like to lose my parents, because I never knew them, but Ike is like a brother to me. If he were killed, I'd track down and attempt to kill the one responsible, even if I died in the process." Soren said.

"Haha… That's easy to say, I told myself the same thing when my parents died." Lethe laughed and looked up at the night sky, She Laid back sinking into the grass.

"Was joining the Gallian Army a way of seeking vengeance against Beorc?" Soren asked.

"Yes, but it's not the only reason." Lethe said, _thinking "I had to support my sister, and it was the best way to ensure our livelihood."_

"_She's not like the other Laguz I've encountered__,__ my judgments were unfair__.__ Ike was right." The dark hared mage thought_.

The mage shifted his weight to his right hand and as he rose up from the soft grass, looked at the orange haired Laguz.

"I have a lot to think about, tomorrow we will free the Crimean solders, and we must prepare accordingly." Soren stated.

"I was getting tired of talking to you too." The cat retorted.

The young man whispered "Rest well." And he briskly walked towards the camp.

After some reflection Lethe went back to her tent, and slipped into her bedroll.

"_There's something about him that bothers me, since I met him my instincts have told me to stay away__,__ so why can't I?" Lethe wondered._

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I believe, that I have no Idea what to say... So, I guess I'll ask a question. Would anyone visit my forums? If I had them, that is.


	6. Chapter 5 The Prisoner Release

Chapter 5 The Prisoner Release

* * *

Sorry about the wait, enjoy.

* * *

A young black haired man stirred in his sleep as the rest of the camp came to life.

"Soren, you need to pack up and get ready to move." Spoke a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry, Ike I didn't intend to oversleep." Soren rubbed his eyes and looked around his tent. _"I hate to admit it, but I have a tendency to over think things."_

The mage got up, dressed in his robes and gathered his things from the floor of his tent, meeting Ike outside shortly after he'd finished.

"I'll pack up your tent; have your breakfast before Oscar stops cooking." Ike began to collapse his tent.

"I don't want to trouble you with something so, trivial" Soren was about to try assisting Ike in taking down his tent.

"Do as you're told Soren, I don't like repeating myself." Ike ordered.

"As you wish." then the mage set out for the mess.

* * *

A pale hand pushed the tent flap out of the way of the black haired mercenary that held dominance over it. As he entered the mess, everyone eyed him, but they quickly averted their gazes, well most of them anyways.

"Looks like you finally decided to get some food." The kitty cat crossed her arms and then said "Let me guess, you overslept." Soren ignores her comment and keeps walking.

"Excellent timing Soren, I just finished with this batch grab a plate and I'll give you some." The green haired knight then returned to putting the finishing touches on said meal.

Soren went and got a plate, "So what is it today Oscar, the usual?"

"Yeah, I can't afford to cook like a gourmet when I'm cooking so much." Oscar replied.

The mage offered his plate and said "Understandable." Oscar fills his plate.

"Thank you." Soren walked over to the table and sat next to the cat.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd actually sit next to me, not willingly anyways." The girl seems surprised.

"Well Lethe, at least I'd rather sit next to you than stand in the corner." Soren stabbed a piece of the lean meat with his fork and ate it.

"And I thought you'd go out of your way to avoid me." Lethe turned her attention back to finishing her meal.

Soren quickly finished his meal and headed off to find Ike.

* * *

"_There you are."_ Soren walked over and he herd Ranulf shout "Hey! You there!"

A shady man appeared from behind a tree and asserted "I have business with Sir Greil, where is he?"

Soren walked over said. "You're sorely lacking in social etiquette, aren't you? State your business."

"I'll speak with Sir Greil and Sir Greil alone. Now take me to him." The mysterious man demanded.

"What you ask of us is not possible, Commander Greil is dead." The red-haired knight, Titana informed him.

"Well, that is a problem." The man stood there and thought about his options.

"Who are you, anyway?" The knight asked.

"Call me Volke, Sir Greil hired me. I'm in... Intelligence." The man introduced himself.

"My father hired you?" Ike asked.

Volke looked at Ike briefly. "You are Sir Greil's son, then? You'll do. Sir Greil hired me to investigate something. You pay my price, and I'll give you my report. Deal?"

The commander shifted his stance. "How much?"

"Fifty thousand." Volke requested.

Ike seems surprised "That's more than a bit steep."

"And it's worth every penny." The Thief assured the young mercenary.

"I don't have that much... Give me some time, I'll get it." Ike told the man.

"So, you're willing to pay?" Volke asked.

"My father hired you. He must have had a good reason." Ike stated.

"Are you sure, Commander? We have no way of knowing if it's the truth." Titana questioned.

Ike looked at Titana and said "We'll know when we see the contents of that report. Until then, let's have him travel with us."

"So that's your plan, eh? Listen, you get the report when I get paid, and I'm not waiting around until then. I'll keep my information for the time being. Call me when you've got the gold. Stop into any tavern along your way. Tell the barkeep you've need of a fireman. You'll see me within an hour." The man began to walk away.

The pale skinned mage called out "Hold a moment! Intelligence... You said you were in intelligence, right? Is information the only thing you sell?"

"Out with it. What are you asking?" The thief looked over his shoulder at the mage.

"Locks. Can you open locks?" Soren asked.

"Sure. Fifty gold a lock." Volke said.

"You're going to have him open the cell doors?" Ike questioned.

"Is that wise? We've only just met him. There's no telling if we can trust him." Titana asked.

"..." the blue haired mercenary stood there for a moment, thinking.

"Volke, will you help us break into these cells?" Ike asked.

"As long as I get paid, I've got no complaint." The thief assured.

"Titania, Objections?" Ike asked.

"I told you before, didn't I? You're the commander. If you decide on a course of action, I will but follow."

"Righto! I'm off. Good luck and all that." Ranulf turned away from Ike and began to transform when… "What? Wait! You're not going to help us here?" the mercenary asked.

"Much as I would like to, I have a job to do. I'll rejoin you when I'm finished." The cat said.

"Hmm... I see. Well, good luck to you then." Ike said.

"Yes, good luck to you as well!" This time Ranulf transformed and ran off.

Ike turned to His Tactician and said "Soren, I want you to gather the infiltration group. I'll have everyone else pack up camp."

"At your command." Soren bowed his head a little and then made his way into the camp.

* * *

Soren walked through what remained of last night's camp looking to notify the three lucky solders that would be coming with him, to be briefed by the Commander.

"There you are Soren, when are we going to do this "Prisoner Release"." Soren looked at the young Gallian warrior, as she impatiently waited for his response; she wasn't thrilled when it came.

"Don't get yourself all hyped up for a battle. That is not the purpose of this operation it is strictly a get in get out prisoner release. I'd like you remember that, the foolishness of one person can kill everyone on a mission like this." Soren lectured.

"Figures, Beorc are so cowardly, why not just declare war and kill them all?" Lethe stated.

"Are you really that foolish, if you are it's no wonder Begnion ruled over the Laguz in the past. Do you really think they will come out, face us and let us have the prisoners as a prize for killing them?" Soren asked.

"Laguz don't take prisoners like you Beorc cowards, if you stand against us you die. It's that simple." Lethe rebutted.

"A foolish notion, perhaps one day you'll come to appreciate tactics, as your king does. Regardless this is an argument I don't need. Come along, we need to collect Mia and Rhys." As the mage began to walk away, he herd Lethe grumble. "Grr… Fine."

* * *

Roughly an hour later the small unit crept through the forest towards the fort. There was no one in sight.

"It would appear that Ranulf's information was good. The fort has no external defenses." The Black haired mercenary told his commander.

"What else did you discover Soren?" Commander Ike asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, though I think it's quite intelligent of them to make it appear abandoned." The mage added.

"Everything will proceed as planned then?" Ike asked.

Soren shrugged and said "There are still many things that can go wrong, but no matter how you look at it, we have the advantage."

Commander Ike turned to his Infiltration force and said "All right everyone let's do this."

The orange haired Laguz rose and accused "About time you finished chattering, you Beorc just love to run you mouths, don't you?"

"It's necessary, hasty planning never helps anyone." Stated a mercenary clad in white robes.

"Aww… Come on Rhys that's not true… What if you're ambushed?" The myrmidon added.

"Mia, please stop talking like that! You know I don't like to talk about ambushes and the like." Rhys Lectured.

"And so my point proves itself." Lethe walked over to Ike "Ike, Soren and I will move out first. I trust you will be along shortly."

The cat grabbed Soren by the wrist pulled him along. He looked annoyed "Can I just follow you?"

Lethe dropped him on the ground and kept walking. She turned around and saw he was just starting to get on his feet.

"Get up already! You Beorc are so slow." Lethe complained.

"And you're determined to kill yourself. Let's just get it over with, I don't want to be mauled today." Soren stated.

* * *

After several minutes of dodging guards and cautiously sneaking through the dimly lit prison halls, the pair spotted a group of guards, they hid behind a corner.

"We should be nearing the dungeon. Let's see if there are really prisoners held captive here." Soren stated. Lethe nodded in confirmation.

Behind them a guard yelled "Sub Human!"

The mage mumbles _"Ugh… It was going so well to…"_

"Can I fight now? Soren." Lethe mocked.

"_I guess I'll humor her."_ The mages black hair shifted as he reached for his wind tome. "I won't stop you."

"Whatever." Lethe turned to the solder that'd spotted her. "You going to attack or just stand there like an idiot."

She soldier ran at her yelling! He tried to impale her with his spear, though nimble as she is Lethe knocked his spear away and landed a swift and fatal kick, breaking his neck!

"And these people call themselves warriors? Pathetic!"

Soren eyed the three solders slowly advancing towards him. Waves of wind were cast away from the young mercenary as he cast his spell. One of solders got close enough to throw his javelin, but it was too little too late, because there was no stopping the turbulent wind that tore them apart.

"Soren! Lethe! Are you alright? We heard fighting!" Ike yelled.

Ike ran up to them, everyone else close behind.

"We're fine, but we need to move. If the Commander is alerted by his forces before we can get to the prisoners, they'll be executed." The mage explained.

The group ran through the halls, making no attempt to mask their presence.

"The cell block should be around this corner!" Soren shouted as he tried to keep up with Lethe and Ike.

"I hope this goes well." The band rounded the corner and they found themselves staring at a pair of Deain solders.

"Intruders! Get them!" The guards ran towards them.

Mia stepped forward, loosely gripping her sheathed sword. The lance men charged towards her, Mia sidestepped and knocked her opponents spear wide. From there she unsheathed her sword and drew a thin red line across the man's throat. The second spearman foolishly continued his charge. Mia wasted no time, she kicked the first man hard to the sternum and the two collided. Mia approached and finished them both.

"Wow! Mia that was awesome, you deserve a promotion." Ike said.

"Does that mean I get paid more?" asked Mia hopefully.

"No, you just get a new set of clothes." Her commander shots down her hopes.

"Figures" Mia paused, coyly looked away and muttered "Cheapskate."

"Sorry to interrupt, but wasn't time of the essence a moment ago." Lethe reminded them sarcastically.

"Uh, Right everyone spread out and search for the Crimean prisoners." Ike ordered.

* * *

Roughly thirdly minutes later the surviving guards had run off, and the prisoners were in the process of being freed.

"Our escape route is blocked." Mia said, as she ran up to the group, addressing Ike specifically.

Soren turned to Ike "Now our only way out is through them. Lethe and I will kill their commander and scatter them."

"It's too risky; Soren let me go with you." Ike Insisted.

"Ike, I know how you feel but you're too important to play front line soldier." Soren asserted.

"You better come back, tacticians as skilled as you are rare." Ike paused and told everyone else "Group up and defend the prisoners."

"Lethe, I'll be depending on you for protection." Soren stated.

The Laguz grinned "Only because you know you can."

* * *

The pair ran off and several minutes later they found the way out.

Soren looked at the enemy. _"There are more soldiers than I anticipated."_

"Soren, over there." Lethe pointed towards what appeared to an office of some kind.

"That is most likely the commander's room." Soren assured.

"Let's go then!" Lethe ran off.

"_Lethe, you fool don't run ahead like that."_ Soren ran after her.

"Oh and what do we have here, A pretty little Sub Human. Why don't you be a nice little kitty and go wait for me in a cell. We'll have lots of fun." The man smiled, but it was easy to see the sadist behind the smile.

"You scum, I'm going to tear you apart." Lethe growled as she assumed her cat form. Her tail lashed back and forth as she advanced.

"I guess I'll have to settle for a stuffed Sub Human." He drew his sword.

Soren reached the room just in time to see Lethe leap at the general. The general landed a deep cut to Lethe's abdomen and cast her aside.

A feeling stirred in Soren as he saw Lethe cast aside like trash by the enemy commander. What he felt was not rage, it was pure hate.

"You want to die too, I won't be able to make a trophy out you I hope that's alright with you." The Man taunted.

"I'll burn you to ash." Soren seethed. The general screamed. His armor had become red hot, Soren listened his skin sizzle until it caught on fire.

The mage walked over to his fallen companion, the general was not finished yet though, He tried to attack Soren one last time. The mage held out his hand and sent the man flying against the wall with a burst of wind.

He strolled toward Lethe, and as he did this he tore off his left sleeve. He knelt before her and put the tattered piece of cloth over her wound. Then he removed his cloak and used it to secure the makeshift bandage.

The mage looked at his Laguz friend and thought _"I won't let you die, don't give up."_

"General Danomill, our position, is overrun." The soldier stopped in the doorway. "You're not…" The man looked around the room and saw the remains of Danomill's corpse.

Soren raised his hand but he couldn't concentrate. _"I'm sorry Ike."_

"You savage prepare to d-ahhhh, ngh…" A spear tip burst through the man's chest. He fell to the ground dead, standing over him is a woman clad in light blue armor.

"Are you alright." The woman asked.

"I am, but she's not. Where's Rhys?" Soren rebutted.

"Rhys someone's injured!" the woman shouted.

Soren grabbed his partner and put pressure on her wound.

Rhys burst into the room, and when he saw Lethe's current state… "Oh goddess, Ashera have mercy!"

Rhys pulled out his staff and got to work.

* * *

Ike raised his sword, tore through another soldier and thought _"That's the last of them__,__ I hope Soren's okay."_

Ike headed for the place where majority of his force is, the exit.

* * *

Soren looked at Rhys as he lifted his head. Rhys turned to him and said "I've stopped the bleeding. Though, she's going to need rest and sustenance to recover the blood she's lost. But I think she'll be fine."

Rhys helped Soren carry Lethe out of the fort. _"I'm so happy to be out of that hellhole." Soren thought._

* * *

Later, that night. Soren lay in his tent still feeling a bit concerned for Lethe, but he convinced himself that she's safe, and fell asleep thinking "I'll go see her tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note\Plea:** How was it, I tried to make the prisoner release level a little more realistic in this chapter and I know it's not 100% accurate. Actually i'd say it's about 50% accurate. Anyways, as always I would like to hear your opinions, praises, flames, constructive criticism and encouragement. Even if you just say good job or update soon. Have a question? If it won't spoil later chapters for you I'll answer it.


	7. Chapter 6 Recovery

I apologize for the Long wait.

Here it is Chapter Six - Recovery

* * *

The birds chattered joyously outside Soren's tent as the man in question began to stir in his sleep, shortly after that his eyes fluttered open, only to a sink like a rock, at the sight of the vibrant light that passed through the tent's entrance. The spell-caster stifled a yawn and forced himself to get up. He beat on the tent's canvas until the birds' obnoxious chatter dissipated. Satisfied, the mage grabbed his tattered robe and stopped only to grimace at its state. Regardless, he dressed himself and headed outside.

As Soren left his tent his eyes were assaulted by the sun's bright light, he winced and his eyes adjusted slowly, still, he began to wander the camp. The mage searched for about fifteen minutes before he began to grow concerned. _Where is Ike? It's not like him to leave camp._ Soren was never irrational though, if Ike was not there then there is not point in continuing to look for him. He decided to check on his partner and before long the young mage stood outside her tent. "It's Soren, may I come in?"

"Yes."

The tent flap was pushed in and the black haired mage stepped inside. "Feeling any better?"

Lethe propped herself up on her elbows to get a good look at him before subsequently allowing herself to fall back into place. "…still feel a bit weak, but I am well enough to feed myself! Ugh… I hate being a burden, and burdening Beorc is nothing short of disgraceful! You're the weak ones! I can take care of myself."

Soren stood next to next to her bedroll and looked down at her. "...You're the most ungrateful person I've ever met. Was death your preference? Not that… it makes much of a difference."

"Right, forever shamed… What's with the sudden interest in my health anyway?" She asked, trying not to mumble it.

"We're undermanned as it is, letting you die would only lower our chances of safely escorting princess Elincia to Begnion." He opened one of his pouches and took out a small sack lined with water resistant paper. "Rhys asked me to bring you this." The mage handed it to her, gingerly placing it in the palm of her hand.

She sat up and looked at Soren. When she did this she cringed and averted her gaze, instead choosing to stare at her tent's canvas. "What is it?" Lethe asked.

It _seems you'll need it after all, I wondered if you would…_ "A balm for soothing muscle ache, you take some of the powder and mix it with water, then massage it into the afflicted area, and the heat it generates loosens the knotted muscle. It's not a cure, but it will make you feel better."

"…" Lethe stares at him so intently that it could be mistaken for a glare.

The mage didn't show it, but his partner's intent stare unnerved him. "I've wasted enough time, if you'll excuse me."

"Wait. Could you… show me how to use it?" The Laguz asked, hastily.

The mage hesitated a moment. "As you wish… You cringed, when you moved your neck earlier, where did it ache?" He asked.

Lethe covered the pained area with her right hand, "Here…"

The mage mixed the powder with water until it became a smooth poultice. He moved behind Lethe and began to apply it to her skin in the place she'd indicated.

His touch made her skin crawl, and she felt vulnerable. She'd never trusted Beorc; now one stood directly behind her, and in her weakened state… uncomfortable would hardly be an appropriate or fitting word. She was scared and she knew it.

Soren started to massage her neck, gently at first, then progressively harder. Her neck felt hot and raw. And Soren's isolated massage got rougher as he continued to tackle the knot in her neck. "Could you… try to stop stabbing my neck with your fingers?" Lethe asked him. Trying to sound irritated, to cover up the fear and anxiety she actually felt.

She was surprised when he began to apply less pressure. "Is that better?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Lethe affirmed. The fact that he'd listened to her put her at ease.

The mage continued to massage her neck, it ached less and less. In fact, it was starting to feel pretty good... but, suddenly… he stopped, and said."Now that you're feeling better, I'll be taking my leave."

"My neck still hurts." Lethe stated.

"When did you become such a bad liar?" Soren accused.

"I'm not lying." She said, stubbornly advocating her innocence.

"People tense up when they feel pain, you stopped tensing up. What do you think that means?" The mage stated, proving his point.

"It does feel a little better." Lethe admitted.

He stepped past her as he said. "I'll tell Rhys you're quite well."

"I doubt he'll listen. He said I should rest for another day or two." The Laguz asserted.

"We don't have that much time, and he has to listen to me, I'm in charge of our assets, personnel included. You are free to do as you please." Lethe watched Soren leave.

Once he was gone she got up and stood on her feet. Her balance felt off but she managed to remain standing and when she moved it was easier to maintain her balance. It felt good to be on her legs again.

After leaving Lethe's tent Soren went to see Rhys and tell the healer what he'd decided on. Before long the mage stood outside the priest's tent. "Rhys, may I have a word."

"Soren? Oh, uh… yes, of course." The healer stuck his head out of the tent. "What do you need?"

"I gave Lethe permission to leave her tent." The mage stated, authoritatively.

"Well… if she is ready… but I'd like to perform a brief physical examination. She was gravely injured." Rhys said, reproachfully.

"Then you'd better hurry, I'm pretty sure she's out of her tent by now." Rhys ran off and Soren moved on to his next order of business, completely unfazed.

The Gallian warrior stepped out of her tent and threw her arms wide basking in the sun as she stretched her arms.

"Lethe! There you are! I'm glad you haven't gone far! But, you really should go back to bed…" The healer said, as he ran up to her breathing hard.

"I know my limits. What I need is exercise, not sleep." The Laguz stated.

"At least let me conduct a physical examination." Rhys asserted.

"No, I've been poked and prodded enough. Find someone else to entertain you, like that knight in the red armor. What was his name…?" The catgirl searched her memory for the man's name which was surprisingly elusive for some reason…

"I am Kieran, knight of the Crimean Royal Knight's twelfth platoon and valiant slayer of giant spiders! Accused tree! You will feel the true might of a Crimean Knight, to the bottom of your uh…" He paused for only a moment before shouting with ever more fervor. "Your roots! Have at thee!"

"Ah, yes his name was Kieran. Shouldn't you stop him from falling a tree on himself?"

"How do you even know about him?"

"I won't lose! I can't lose! You're going down! In the name of the Crimean Knights!"

"Sounds like he's making good progress…"

"I'll be right back, please wait for me." Rhys rushed off to check on Kieran.

Lethe did the opposite and began walking toward the fringe of the Gallian forest with a smirk plastered on her face.

Soren cast shrubbery out of his way as he worked his way through dense foliage. The mage stopped in his tracks when heard the sound of fresh, flowing water. It was what he sought, and he quickly made his way to its source. What he found was a fairly deep pool of water. That was well hidden and fed by a small waterfall.

Pleased, the mage removed the piece of cloth holding his hair back, and dug through one of the pouches tied to back of his sash. He pulled out a fairly large dried root which he cut open with a small knife. His hair shifted back and forth as he worked the inside of the root with the flat of its blade till the inside of the root became a course powder which he set on the water's edge. Within easy reach.

_Kieran! I swear just how you are going to hurt yourself this time!_ Rhys ran and ran until at last the fanatical knight was within sight. "Kieran!"

"Ah, Rhys. The battle is won!" Kieran yelled from beside a neatly stacked pile of firewood.

"You did all this and didn't injure yourself?" Rhys said in disbelief.

"My line mastered wood chopping before even gallantry." Kieran stated, proudly. "Oh how I look forward to seeing the grin wiped from that weasel's face!" The Knight mounted his horse and rode off. After passing couple tents he stopped and began to dismount, unfortunately his right foot got stuck and he face planted. "Damn this accursed ground!"

The healer was truly dumbstruck by the turn of events.

Lethe enjoyed the wind on her face and the caress of the shrubbery as she ran through the dense forest. But she was not without pain and when the Laguz broke out of her sprint she cringed falling to a knee. The cat sighed, irritated by her poor condition.

While in that position she picked up Soren's sent and against her better judgment she followed it to the top of a small waterfall where she saw him slip his robe on or what remained of it at least. She immediately turned around and started to walk away.

"Going somewhere Lethe?" Soren asked.

She freezes in place, as she hears him call her by name. _There's no way he could have seen me, I won't fall for his taunt and confirm his suspicions._

"If you wanted to see my less-than-muscular physique, you're too late..." The mage taunted knowing exactly how she would react.

As soon as the words left his mouth, she shouted. "No! Never! I'd never stoop so low! Nothing would ever make me desperate enough to…!"

"Ngh… stupid human…" The Laguz mumbled to herself.

"I doubt you're here by mere coincidence. Have you come to cleanse yourself as well?" He asked.

"…" She remained silent.

"Suit yourself." The mage threw his wet hair back and bound it before returning to camp.

The cat decided to wash her clothes and relax in the stream while they dried.

Soren found Ike waiting beside his tent. The Commander cradled a fairly large package in his right arm.

"Ah, there you are Soren! I was beginning to think you weren't coming back." Ike stated to his friend as he approached.

"Nonsense and more importantly where were you?" Soren asked.

Ike offered Soren the package. "I bought you a new robe, because your old one is… uh… a mess."

The mage opened the package and pulled out the velvety dark purple robe. "…Thank you, but Ike, you should not have made such a trip, it was an unnecessary risk. Don't do something like this again." Soren tossed the robe over his shoulder and said, "If that is all, I would like to look over some things."

"Why? We're going to flee Crimea." Ike questioned the mage.

"We need to be careful we're more vulnerable at sea. Moreover, we haven't even gotten to the sea yet and I'd rather not deal with Deain. When we have pirates and the bird clans to contend with once we get there."

"I understand… Well, I'll leave you to your planning then. Don't stay up too late though, Soren."

"I won't." With that said the mage walked to his tent and ducked inside.

The ship we'll have is likely to be a midsized sea fairing vessel, which should make it fairly easy to defend… Against human pirates… Crows and hawks could be a problem… After all the best way to fend off an aerial assault on a ship would be to line the ship's deck with javelin and bow wielding solders and then have several strong melee combatants to cover their flanks should one make it through the barrage. Unfortunately, this would require more soldiers and resources than we have... Soren mulled over several possibilities as he looked at his ship diagrams.

Soren as usual, was so immersed in his planning he decided to forgo dinner in favor of his contingency planning. He just kept plugging away. Not even noticing the Laguz that slipped in with a plate of food. He saw her when she put the food down in front of him though.

"Why?" The spell-caster asked, effectively shocked and surprised at the same time.

"You don't eat enough and don't get used to me bringing you food." With that said Lethe ducked outside.

Soren watched her go, at a loss for words. No one had ever brought him a meal he decided to skip, not even Ike.

* * *

As always feedback is appreciated.


	8. Chapter 7 Toha Blues' Act One

Well folks, here's the new chapter all 4k of it, enjoy my Christmas present to you.

* * *

Toha Blues: Act One

* * *

The sage looked at his Laguz companion, her ears were perked up and her mid-length orange hair glinted, a nice contrast to the reddened sky. Soren had glanced at her from time to time, checking for any sign of weakness… hesitation, heavy breathing, he knew her and he knew that she would push herself, likely to the brink of death… to prove a point. Regardless, she seemed fine and Toha soon came into focus. There were scattered clumps of greenery here and there but the closer they got to the city the sparser the vegetation became. However this didn't disappoint him, it put him at ease because the environment was so ill suited to anything but open conflict. Even so, he was not one to let down his guard and when the tactician saw a cloaked figure walking toward them. He eyed it suspiciously and when it got relatively close its hood fell back. The mage was not surprised to see Ranulf, one of the Beast King's current Laguz advisers.

"Good evening!" He called waving to them as he approached, cheery as ever.

Ike stepped forward. "Good evening to you too, Ranulf."

"Yeah, it's good to see you again too, Ike." The blue haired cat greeted.

"So… are the preparations' complete?" The mercenary commander asked.

"Nearly, it'll take a couple more days to finish the supply acquisition." Ranulf replied.

"You're not done yet? It shouldn't have taken _this_ long." Ike said surprised.

"What's the problem you ask? Daein… Déjà vu, huh?" The cat joked.

"…I see, they must be watching the docks. That does pose a problem." The blue haired teen admitted.

"Yes, It did and continues to do so, now moving on. Lethe, Mordicai!" The gallian called his subordinates.

"Yes…?" Lethe said, walking up to Ranulf, with the blue haired tiger following her.

"I have presents for you." He said.

"From you…? What is it? A sock?" Lethe questioned, jokingly.

"A sock? Ouch. Good to see that your attitude didn't dull while I was away… At any rate, if you're going into a beorc city. You'll need something to cover up those ears and the tail too, of course. So I bought you these." He produced two cloaks and presented them to Lethe and Mordicai.

"Thank you, Ranulf." The tiger said, accepting his cloak gratefully.

Lethe on the other hand, grabbed hers and slipped it on wordlessly.

"Don't you have something to say Lethe?" Ranulf suggested.

"No." She said, walking past him.

For a while, all went smoothly. Though, after a time she began to break away from the group and her superior ran up to her. "Hey Lethe, I was under the impression that I was leading the way. Though, you can't really blame me… After all, guiding is what guides do."

"I don't need someone to lead me_, _when my destination is in sight." The orange haired cat said simply, trying to shrug him off.

"Oh, you're such a Killjoy…. That aside, what will you do when you get there? Wait for us and become even more irritable?" Ranulf said, pretending to be disappointed by her reaction.

"Is it possible for you to walk in silence?" Her tail lashed back and forth smoothly.

"Oh, you're so cute." Ranulf said, sarcasm dripping from his words as he spoke.

The orange haired girl scoffed. "And you're annoying."

"You really should watch that temper though. It'll get you into trouble one of these days." He added.

"I'm not angry." She said.

"Your ear is twitching." Ranulf stated, pointedly.

"Hiss. You should do yourself a favor and shut up!" Lethe growled, irritated.

"I knew it. You're such a bad liar." The guide asked.

"Keep talking and I'll fill you mouth with this rag." The female cat said.

The blue haired cat pretended to be insulted. "It's not a rag. It's a traveler's cloak, and one of fine make, I might add!"

"Its fabric is coarse. Its stitching is poorly done and it's torn in several places. This is far from a quality Item. I could do better." Lethe stated, annoyed and far from impressed.

"Oh? So you know how to make clothes? What, are you training to be? A house cat?" He taunted.

"…N-no don't be ridiculous." She stuttered.

The blue haired cat chuckled, before saying. "Aha, I see kittens in the near future."

*Smack*

Ranulf brought his hand to his cheek and said, "Hey that hurt…" before gingerly rubbing his new injury.

"You asked for it."The orange haired cat stated unapologetically.

After a moment of hesitation Ranulf said. "I take it that you aren't a big fan of that analysis, Well… what about this one? I see many _failed_ relationships, in the near future." And the blue haired cat let down his hand down at just the wrong moment because…

*Smack*

Moments later… Ranulf rubbed his, now sore, cheek. The cat glanced at Lethe before averting his gaze and sighing in defeat. He dropped back and turned to the nearby mage. "So Soren, I heard about your "partnership" from Ike, Lethe keeping you in shape?" The mage ignored the cat outright. He didn't even offer a glance.

Ike hurried over and said, "He just doesn't talk much." He adjusted his pace to meet that of the blue haired cat.

"Yeah well, that's really not a good excuse for outright ignoring someone who's trying to be friendly." Ranulf said.

"Even so, could you… not give him a hard time?" the mercenary leader asked.

Ranulf tucked his hands behind his head. "…Alright. I'll forget about it."

"And if you don't mind me asking, why is Lethe so …mean to you? I thought the Laguz were a more unified and well… accepting people?" Ike asked.

"We don't start wars with each other if that's what you mean. As for Lethe… well… she'll never admit it but she's really quite sensitive." She glared at him. "On second thought, moody would probably be a better word."

"It seemed a bit excessive though." Ike pointed out.

"Yeah well, let's say that she's just never been a big fan of love taps and leave it at that." The cat joked and from there Ike and Ranulf, engaged in what seemed to be an entertaining and lively chat.

It was near midday the very next day when the group found themselves walking through the city gates, and much to Lethe's irritation, their blue haired guide was eager to let them know it. "Well, here we are!" Ranulf threw his arms wide. "Welcome to Toha, Crimea's westernmost port city."

Ike looked around and he was a bit perturbed by the scene in front of him. "Why are the people here just going about their business? Why aren't they worried about Daein? The war?"

Ranulf hesitated a bit before offering his explanation. "Well… This area is fairly isolated. Daein's army hasn't really come this far yet, so life goes on as before. It's to be expected, after all Daein's plan was to seize the capital, and slowly expand its sphere of influence until it controls everything."

"But surely these people have some idea of what's happening." Ike argued.

Soren interjected himself into the conversation "Ignorance is a form of bliss, is it not? These people don't know what it's like to lose a war and they don't want to. Crimea has always been blessed by peace, most likely due to the temperament of its rulers. Regardless, the country hasn't seen serious warfare in centuries. Save several minor skirmishes with the kingdom of Daein, and while they've been of legion strength, have only brought minor damage to the eastern borderlands."

"Yet, even I know this peace will not last. When we met Daein forces on our first scouting mission, they attacked us merely for being within the Crimean border." The mercenary commander said.

The mage continued, he said. "I am truly not surprised by their choice. Humans can be truly shameless. They will find a way to ignore misfortunes that do not befall them. Furthermore, they can and often do turn a blind eye to all manner of wickedness so long as it does not touch them or their kin. They'll bow their heads, condemning victims for bringing calamity upon themselves and cast their eyes to heaven in thanks, whilst their neighbors die about them."

"But the war is, here! This is their country, not someone else's." Ike argued, in disbelief.

"When they see how the Daein army has darkened their own doorsteps, perhaps they will understand. When the peace they've taken for granted, is taken away and their sons and daughters lay slaughtered in the streets... Perhaps they will recognize the misfortunes they so long pretended not to see. I have no sympathy for them." Soren said. Ike was shocked by the level contempt and bitterness in his advisors voice.

"My goodness, the nastier the truth, the blunter he gets... Quite a delightful staff officer you have there, Ike." Ranulf said, seemingly taken aback.

"He, uh... He has an undeniable streak of severity in him but... but this? Something must be bothering him, that's for sure." Ike said.

"It's to be expected. Even I'm a bit shocked by this place. Can they really be as placid as they seem? Soren is quite an empathetic young man and the emotion this place provokes… it may have proven to be a bit much for him." The red haired vice commander, Titana affirmed.

_Streak of severity? Nonsense, he's right… if you ignore a problem like this… it can only come back to bite you later, these human's will suffer the punishment they chose. They don't deserve pity._ After a bit of contemplation Lethe decided that rather than stick around the rest of the group, more specifically _Ranulf._ She'd follow Soren into the city, and so she did.

Lethe had not gone far before she saw a man waving to her, he approached her still waving, and the cat was quick to notice that his legs were unstable. "Hey there! Ya pretttty, thing. Couldn't help but notice that traveler's cloak ya got there. Need a place ta stay tonight?" The man asked her suggestively.

"No." Lethe backed away, somewhat taken aback by his tactlessness and sickened by the stench of booze that rolled off him in waves. She was disgusted, but it would take much more than that for her to lose her composure.

"Ah… come on babe, don't be like that. I'm a nice guy. I won't hurt'cha." The man suggested, seemingly becoming more "fresh" by the moment.

"I said no! Now, leave me alone, you filthy drunk." Lethe said, continuing to keep her distance.

Soren just begun to browse through a magic shop's wares when he saw what was happening and the mage nearly cringed at thought of the stance he'd have to take to resolve it, and remain inconspicuous. _I can't let that continue, the consequences of doing so could be absolutely disastrous. _

"Is everything alright sir? The stall-tender asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Everything is not alright. If you'll excuse me…" Soren dropped the item he was examining and moved to resolve the situation.

Soren stepped in between them and pushed the drunk back. "Whoa! Whatcha doin' that for! It's not like she belongs to ya, ya gay purple robe wearin' pretty boy. Outa the way!"

"I see you want a fight… but, have you ever fought a mage?" The spell-caster gathered wind and fire magic on his hands. "So then, would you like to be charred to a crisp? Or, perhaps you'd rather be torn to pieces?"

Though sadly, it was not to be… as seconds later a fist slammed into Soren's face and he landed on the ground with a dull thud. But the mage lay sprawled out upon the ground for only a moment. Yes, he was dazed, but not overly so, still he would need time pull himself together, time that he did not have. "Yea, I donno know shit about mages but I've been in a bar fight or two." The drunk said, beginning to move toward Lethe again.

Though, as it happens luck was on the mage's side. "Now, where were we?" The Drunken man said about to step past the hapless mage when suddenly a sword appeared under the man's neck, he stopped in his tracks and glared down the length blade. The man's long blue hair flew sinuously about his hard, determined gaze. "That's enough, leave them alone." He said, holding the drunk at sword point.

"Why're all ya stupid people tryin so hard ta spoil my fun!" He yelled angrily, and lashed out knocking myrmidon's sword away. Only to be struck by a blast of wind that sent him cursing and flying through the air before he found himself deposited in the canal that ran through the center of Toha's market district. The blast was so strong it even knocked the mercenary down.

_I shouldn't have even bothered with words; some people are just that stupid._ His cheek throbbed, even so having regained his senses Soren stood up and brushed himself off.

"Wow… Why didn't you do that in the first place?" The blue haired man asked as he picked himself up off the ground, sounding truly impressed.

"I was trying to keep a low profile. Sending people flying through the air tends to be alarming to bystanders." The mage said.

"Heh… yes, I suppose I could see that. And though I'd like to stay chat… I have some, things… I need to take care of… farewell." The blue haired man sheathed his sword and walked away.

"Yes, we have things we must attend to as well." The blue haired Sword master walked away and Soren grabbed Lethe's hand, he whispered to her. "It would be best not to linger, my spell has already begun to draw a crowd."

"…" Lethe nodded and followed him.

Soren hit one of the safe houses that their Laguz ally had prepared for them. The spell-caster had to admit, even though their caretaker was a total goof off; his plan was well thought out. The door swung open creakily, and the mage took note of the fact that they were the only ones there.

Lethe followed him. "I wasn't expecting much, but… this place is a wreck and… empty."

Soren ignored her and looked around the shack. It was indeed both sparsely furnished and poorly maintained. He found a sack of rice in corner. "Lethe, I've found our dinner."

"What is "our dinner" then?" She asked.

"Rice." Soren said.

"That's it? No dried fish? No meat?" Lethe asked.

"Yes, that would appear to be so." The mage said.

"Urgh… figures… well… that's Ranulf for you, cheap." She said.

"Have you found anything that could be of use?" Soren asked, turning to her. "There is some cookware that old cupboard." She said.

The tactician looked at her quizzically, he said. "And how do you know that? You haven't even been over there yet."

"I can smell the steel Soren, and if you don't believe that, then here." The mage watched as she walked over to and tossed the old cupboard's door open, which revealed a pile of old, battered cookware. "Take a good look." She said, smugly.

The sage hesitated for a moment. "… Stay here. I'm going to gather some water and spice. Unflavored rice is hardly a meal."

"Now? Isn't it a bit… early?" The cat questioned.

"It's not all that late yet, but I prefer to have what is needed, when it is needed."

"Well, don't let me stop you."

"I doubt you could."

"Don't try your luck with me beorc."

The mage tossed the door open and walked out of the shack. The gallian watched him go, seemingly disappointed by his departure. Though, she decided that she would not sit idle, while he was gone, and so the cat began to search the shack for more items that could be put to use.

While Lethe searched the shack, Soren had been busy browsing the market and the mage had found all the herbs and spices he needed and he knew of the well's location. Yet, there was one thing that eluded him. All of the fish he'd seen in the market were old and had been heavily salted. What he sought was a fresh catch and so he left the market behind him and headed for the docks. When he arrived at the docks that extended into the vast ocean, he needed only take a brief glance. Before he found a fisherman sorting through a fresh catch, the mage walked up to his boat and said. "Would you be willing to sell one of those fish to me?"

"Be happy to… well, don't just stand there come on over." He beckoned the mage over.

The man pointed to pile of fish and they were indeed fresh. In fact, some of them were still alive. "Well, take your pick."

"You sure bout that, boy? It's a rel' big'un."

"I came here with a group of travelers. We're headed to Begnion."

"Tryin ta escape the clutches of Deain, eh…"

"Yes, and you'd be a fool not to, the peace you have here will not last."

"I got a family, an, I'm not gonna risk crossin' that sea, with um'."

"…Here" The mage tossed the man a gold piece before walking away, without another word.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya, and come again you hear. Those damn vendors don' give us spit for our catches." The fisherman shouted after him.

The sage stooped only to draw water from before heading back to the shack.

the was pushed in and Soren walked inside closing the door behind him. "Finally, wha… wait… that smell…"she sniffed lightly, before her eyes settled on the fish he carried in the water bucket. "You bought… fresh fish." The female cat stared at it hungrily.

"You know, Lethe. If you remain slack-jawed much longer, you may begin to drool."

The cat disregarded his comment and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… t-thanks."

"You're welcome. That said, would you cook dinner?" The quartermaster asked.

"You want _me_ to cook?"

"I am not a very skilled cook." He said.

After a bit of hesitation she said. "…Alright, I'll cook."

Soren deposited the items he'd gathered in front of her. "Here, water, spice and fresh salmon."

Lethe started with the fish, pulling out her dagger she beheaded, and then gutted the fish. After she'd cleaned it she cut it in half and flavored it. "Soren, I could use some fire."

The mage looked up from his tome. "Put some wood in the fireplace then."

Lethe grabbed a couple pieces of wood and threw them in the fireplace. The sage focused on transferring heat to the logs and after a bit of incoherent mumbling the logs burst into flame. Then, the mage having completed his task went back to thumbing through his tome and whispering to himself. Lethe hung the pot over the fire. After that she set the little grill over the fire and placed the salmon on it skin down, but there wasn't enough room and parts of the fish dangled off on both sides. Still, she was contented and sat back watching it cook.

After listening to the food sizzle for a few minutes the sage said, "It smells good."

"Yeah… but food never cooks fast enough." The catgirl grumbled, eying the sizzling fish longingly.

"Ike says that too, though I don't think he's ever tried to cook." Soren added, amused.

"I'm not surprised. He eats like one of us." The cat said, as she got up to stir the rice.

"Like a Laguz?" the sage questioned.

"Yes." The cat confirmed, as she stirred the rice.

After that however, an uncomfortable silence drifted in between them. The fire crackled in the background. After a while the salmon grew firm, and the fire's strength began to wane. Lethe walked over to the fire and poked the fish with a fork. "It's done." She wrapped her hands in a pair of rags she'd found and removed the rack from the fireplace. She set the fish skin-down on the tabletop, and though it took her an extra trip the pot of well cooked rice, went down next to it.

"Watching it cook was starting make me hungry." The spell-caster stated, and then much to their surprise the door swung open.

A soldier in light blue armor stepped inside. "Ah… hello, hope I'm not disturbing ya." She said, uncomfortably. The sage recognized her but chose not say anything.

"Don't just, stand there! If you're going to come in, come in." the catgirl said, irritated.

"Is it cooked?"The soldier asked.

"It is, but it's our food, cook your own." Said the orange haired Laguz.

"Oh… alright." The Beorc girl said, disappointed.

"Don't listen to her. You can have some of my share." The sage said.

"How unlike you." the cook said, amused.

"…What do you mean by that? I've never been stingy. Well, at the very least, not as stingy as you." Though, she was not nearly as pleased with his retort. "You know Soren… this rice is still very hot…" The cat glared at him while stirring the flavorings into the rice.

"Still I can't believe Ranulf actually left us a chair-less dining table." Soren said, tactfully changing the subject.

Pleased, Lethe said. "As I said earlier, he is cheap."

"A'h, agree. He must be ta leave us a table without chairs." The solder said setting her spear and shield by the door.

Well the food is done, shall we eat standing? Or on the floor?" And so the three of them ate and though there was little conversation, it was a comfortable silence.

* * *

As always, I look forward to you're feedback. I rushed it a bit so if a scene seems incomplete, tell me about it.


	9. Chapter 8 Toha Blues' Act Two

**Chapter Eight:** Toha Blues' Act Two

* * *

All of the travel, yesterday's events… they'd been hard on him and the Soren's body ached. He began to rise but when he pulled his head up an obtuse orange triangle manifested itself within the sage's defocused gaze? It startled him and as you may imagine he was even more taken aback when the blur faded away to reveal Lethe's face which was filled with a bliss that can only be born of restful sleep. Though, what Soren was feeling at that particular moment, was neither as pleasant nor as clear as that, which was contained within his compatriots expression. Furthermore, the sage daren't move for fear of waking her. _Perhaps… It would be best for me to close my eyes and pretend this is a dream._ He thought, and so Soren let his head down and closed his eyes. But his attention was constantly drawn back to the light weight just below his chest…

After what felt like hours to the magician he decided that he'd gently remove her from his side and stretch his anxious legs. Only to reconsider upon looking at her contented face for a second time. When suddenly she stirred and her eyes flickered open. "S-soren…!" She stuttered surprised.

The cat was quick to remove her head from its place atop his chest. "When I woke up I found you using me as a pillow." He said.

"…" the cat looked away, wordlessly.

"…Did I make a good pillow?" the Sage asked.

"…" Lethe turned her back to him completely, her cheeks ablaze with the embarrassment she felt.

Lethe's outburst had woken the solder next to her, well that and the fact that she threw the blanket off the soldier, she sat up. The sage's eyes wandered to her head and set themselves on the helmet she wore. He couldn't believe she actually fallen sleep with it on. "Mornin'." she said, looking at him.

"Good morning Nephinee." Soren greeted her in his usual monotone.

"So… What's for breakfast?" The soldier asked.

"Were going to skip it." The sage stated.

Lethe butted into the conversation. "No, we're not." She said, argumentatively.

"Are you willing to cook it?" Soren asked.

"No…" The cat admitted.

"Um… I-I'd be willin' ta do it for ya." Nephinee offered.

And so… not long after that the sage found himself lowering a bucket into one of the many town wells. Lethe sat nearby. The cat had decided she'd come along and though the sage tried to debate wisdom of her decision… here she was. "Soren… I know that trade is necessary… but why do most beorc not even hunt for themselves?" She asked, out of the blue.

Her question surprised him, but not visibly so. "Haven't you been to beorc cities before?" The Sage asked.

"No, I've never left Gallia…" She said in a hushed voice.

The mage began to pull the filled bucket of water from the well. "It's what beorc call "having a trade". You find your place in society and play your role till the day you die. Most of the people here don't need to hunt and so they don't." He said.

"One thing? What a pathetic way to live your life… making yourself do the same thing over and over again, they can't possibly enjoy it." She said, surprised.

"Gallia can't be that different? You're a warrior by trade aren't you?" The mage asked.

"I like all of my brethren, will never allow myself to be helpless, or at the mercy of anyone, anything! I like all Laguz want to be ready and able to fight, to kill. In Gallia only children cannot fight, don't insult me." She hissed under her breath.

"…" After he'd finished filling the bucket he picked it up and said. "Let's head back."

The old shacks front door creaked open and the Soren and Lethe stepped inside. Seeing them the soldier walked over. And the sage offered her the pale of water. "Thank ya, Well… it won't be long now." She said tossing some small pieces of wood and tinder in the fireplace.

"Put a couple logs in the fireplace." The sage told her.

"Alright." She said doing as he told her.

Soren stared at the logs mumbled several words neither of them could understand, and just like that the logs burst into flame. "Wish, I could do that. Rel' convenient." Nephinee said, jealously.

After their food was cooked they'd finished their meal. The three of them headed toward the town square to meet up with the rest of the company. Though, when they got near the square, it seemed that the entirety of the Greil mercenaries had formed around some kind of public disturbance and it all rubbed the black haired staff officer the wrong way.

"All of this noise will attract the attention of the Daein troops." He heard the blue haired tiger Mordicai say, prompting him and his companions to hurry over.

"That's why we have to hurry up and help-" Commander Ike argued.

Lethe and Soren went right for Ike and Mordicai. Nephinee however broke away from them and ran over to a knight clad in dull grey armor.

As they ran over, Soren's partner saw Ranulf in the crowd. "He'll be fine! Leave him." She said.

Mordecai also tried to convince Ike. "Ranulf is strong. Even stronger than me, It's all right."

"But, Ranulf has no intention of defending himself! I can't just stand by and watch him get murdered!" The mercenary commander admonished, racing toward the crowd, despite the tiger's protests.

"...Idiot human..." Lethe mumbled.

"Ike, wait!" The Sage started to run after Ike but found himself restrained by his companion. "You're always telling me to think. Take your own advice for once. You can't help him now, and you would only complicate things if you tried."

"I know, but…!" He argued, trying to break free of her grip.

"Then stop struggling! Do want to show the world that I'm a Laguz, too!" The cat hissed, into his ear.

Soren relented, and gritted his teeth as he watched his commander disappear into the turmoil of the now violent crowd.

The strategist forced himself to think ahead and racked his brain for a solution to their current situation. When His commander finally emerged he said. "Titania! Get everyone together! We're getting out of here!" The Sage was released by Lethe. While Titana gathered the troops, he ran over to his commander. "Ike I have a plan, take the main force, and confront them along the shortest route, the one Ranulf didn't use for supply acquisitions. That's likely where they'll concentrate their forces. Lethe and I will flank them at the docks."

"Just the two of you? I really don't think that's a good idea… The last time I let you two go off unaided, it didn't end well."

Soren was about to speak, but Lethe beat him to it. "That happened because I didn't listen to him. His plan will work."

"…Fine, but you better listen to him this time." Ike said sternly.

"I will." She said, swallowing her pride.

Ile walked over to his assembled force. "Form up! We're going to take the docks from Deain!" The commander shouted to his troops, leading them along the path Soren specified.

"Come on. Our route is a longer one. We need to move." The cat nodded and followed him. On their way to the docks the pair was cut off by a group of vigilantes.

"Stay back, I'll handle this one." A Blue haired vigilante said, moving out of the group and stepping forward.

"That eager to prove yerself eh, well, have at um then." An especially burly man told him.

He ran over to them, sword undrawn. "Hiss! Prepare to die, human!" Lethe hissed standing protectively in front of the Sage behind her.

"Wait! Hold on! Please! ...I am not an enemy to Laguz." He said quickly.

"L-laguz...? How do you..." She stuttered, surprised.

"I joined this vigilante group because I knew it would afford me a chance to help you flee. Listen, I'll distract the townspeople. While they're worried about me, you can make good your escape." He said.

"I cannot trust in your word human anymore than I can spend time talking! Move aside! If you want to live…" The cat threatened.

The Sage stayed quiet, but he had spells flashing through his mind. The Vigilante said. "...If I cut down these _other_ vigilantes, would you believe me?"

"Huh? What're you-"

"How many? One? Two? All of them? Give the word and I'll start cutting!"

"Hssss! Quiet! Why, why would you..."

"I want to help you."

"...Well ...You're not an enemy. That much I'll believe..."

Thank you. Now, you must hurry away from this place.

"No, I… we, cannot flee. I have fr-friends that I must board a ship with."

"Will you not desist? It's much too dangerous. The vigilantes and Daeins here want nothing more than to kill Laguz!" He asserted.

"I'm not leaving." She said, stubbornly.

"I see... If that's your stance, then I've no choice." The blue haired man stated.

"Huh…?" The Gallian, started uncertain.

"Uh, boss… why isn't e' killin' that beastie?" A vigilante asked.

"Ah, he probably just talkin' some smack." The boss replied.

"Uh, but boss is it even possible ta talk smack ta one o' them beasties?" Another added.

"You could talk smack ta a rock, and like a rock them beasties, well… they just don't get what the hell you're sayin'." He told them.

"I will join your group." Swordsman said.

"D-don't! Uh, don't be ridiculous! We-" She stuttered off-guard.

"What's your name?" He asked, cutting her off.

"I am Lethe, but-" He cut her off yet again. "That's a good name."

"That's beside the point! You-" and again "I am Zihark. Well met, Lethe! Whoops! I don't think we have time for formal introductions. Let's hurry!" He said running toward the vigilantes.

"H-hold it! I have not agreed to this!" The cat yelled exasperatedly.

"Calm down. If he means to help us, I see no reason to complain." The sage stated.

"Hey! What the hell're ya doin' pointin' that thing at me! You're enemy is over there! The damn beastie!" The pair watched as their new friend ran headlong into his group of former "friends."

"I'm going to make these humans regret the day they were born." The cat hissed before transforming and sprinting toward the vigilantes. The first soldier to encounter the cat had his feet torn from beneath him. Soren casually walked over to the hectic scene eyeing the orange blur that tore apart their foes and by the time he reached his comrades. The vigilantes were all either dead or dying of blood loss on the ground and Lethe who had reverted to her human form stood next to the swordsman.

Together they continued toward the harbor and when the Daeins were in sight. The Gallian turned to Soren. "Well? How will we attack them?"

"I doubt you know, but there are a distinct set benefits and disadvantages to having your troops consolidated in tight spaces. The siege of a castle for example, you can cut off advances with fewer troops and hold ground until reinforcements come to hit them from behind. That is what we are going to do. Hit them from behind and take them by surprise." The Tactician explained to his partner.

"And the disadvantages?" The blue haired swordsman asked.

"You are left vulnerable to attacks from above, and if your plan goes awry… it could possibly, backfire." Soren said.

"That's a steep trade off." The man said, unsure.

"It is risky, but it's really our only option." The mage asserted.

"Lethe." Soren said.

"Yes?" She said.

"I want you to try to work your way into their ranks and sow some fear." He told her.

"I can do that, but what about you?" She questioned.

The sage looked at a nearby house. "I'm going to hit them from above."

"And me?" Zihark asked.

"You can back up Lethe. Keep her safe, and slay the soldiers she throws off guard. We're here to confuse and distract. If it becomes too much pull back, I doubt they'll be able to pursue us." Soren said beginning to climb the house. He looked down. "Show them what fear really is."

She grinned, transformed and ran off. The swordsman followed her and Soren concentrated on pulling himself onto the rooftop. He looked down at the skirmish taking the situation in. Everything was as he hoped it would be… two small forces deadlocked and boxed in. Lethe had torn her way into their enemies' lines and was tearing their morale and limbs apart respectively. Adding to this the Spellcaster brought down thunder and wind to further throw them off balance. It didn't take long for their defense to fall apart the Greil mercenaries broke through and routed the remaining troops in a matter of minutes.

They regrouped and advanced on the docks. The troops there offered little resistance and the mercenaries boarded the ship, setting sail for Bingnon the largest Beorc nation on the continent of Tellius.

Aboard the ship Soren looked at the vast blue expanse in front of him. The adrenaline he'd built up in the fight hadn't worn off and he felt tired, but at the same time truly content.

The cat walked up behind him. "It felt good didn't it? Fighting makes you feel alive."

"…I would rather not risk dying, here or anywhere else, but yes… It does." He said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Later, that night in fact, Soren sat at the desk in his newly assigned quarters aboard "Nasir's" s vessel. He set many of his documents aside and reached for a booklet covered with a soft and worn leather case. The sage opened it, turned it to a blank page and then set it on the desk. He picked up a quill. Occasionally, when the staff officer had something in his mind he'd jot it down in his little notepad, to get it off his mind. _I never thought that the utensil drawing we had the night before would end with Lethe's head resting on the side of my abdomen when I woke up the next day._ He wrote feeling a bit amused. _She was very angry, or depressed, perhaps? Nonetheless, she was upset when she drew the spoon, likely because it meant she'd be sleeping in-between two Beorc. That and the fact that my __**rushed**__ countermeasures led us to a complete victory over Daein made today rather… interesting. And though, we had a taste of victory, it shouldn't go to our heads, nonetheless Boyd has deluded himself into believing he could fell the king of Daein in a single strike… of course, I expect everyone but Boyd to poses an average degree of intelligence. _The Tactician looked up from his notebook and took a gander at the maps, ship diagrams spread out in front of him. He closed his booklet.

The strategist sifted through his previous notes and ideas, he tried to concentrate but he was getting tired. He struggled against his drowsiness for a while… but he ended up pulling himself out of his seat and making his way to the near-by bed. Once there he slipped beneath its covers, still fully dressed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, your commentary and or encouragement really does motivate me. I look forward to hearing more from _all _you, so don't be shy... I don't bite ya know.


	10. Chapter 9 On Rolling Waves

On Rolling Waves

* * *

The ship had been caught in a swell. The vessel shook and rolled on the sea beneath it. Lethe had been awoken prematurely by the commotion, and had thus acquired a rather bad mood. Furthermore, merely walking on the accursed boat wore on her. Mainly because the insistent and seemingly never-ending movement generated by the sea about the ship efficiently hindered her progress, while effectively marginalizing her natural grace. A gift bequeathed to all lucky enough to call themselves Laguz. After a few more awkward steps the cat slipped on the hardwood floor and though she managed to remain standing, Lethe recovered from the experience with an angry growl on the tip of the tongue. Stumbling over her own feet was not a thought she wanted to entertain, let alone abide. "Grr…! I wish this thing would stay still!" She mumbled, frustration tugging at her senses.

At last she found the room she was looking for. "Rhys, get out here! And be quick about it! It's taken me long enough to find your room!" The cat shouted, pounding on his door.

"I'll be right there..." A moment later the door squeaked inward and the healer poked his head out the door, bracing himself against its frame. Looking at her the healer said. "Hello Lethe. Are you not feeling well?"

The Gallian tossed the small pouch at Rhys. "Here, I've no further need of this remedy you had Soren give me."

He caught it clumsily. "What are you talking about? I don't know anything about herbal remedies."

"You...! Wait, so… You did not make this for me?" the cat asked, surprised.

"No, I didn't, I think... that Soren may have made that for you, well at the very least he has the knowledge and ability... that aside, I think you should keep this it's a good thing to have." Rhys said, offering to return the small pouch.

Lethe reluctantly reclaimed the poultice from the priest."But… why would he lie about it?" The cat asked cautiously, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, Soren has always seemed quite withdrawn. It's unusual for him to show interest of any kind, in someone other than Ike... and if he does it's usually short-lived." The healer said.

"Pah, I just don't get you Beorc..." She said.

"Well… what I think it really boils down to is the fact that he, kind of… tries to hide himself. It's hard to explain." The healer replied.

"How so...?" she asked impatiently.

"He never talks about himself, nor does he engage in casual conversation. He is very self-contained and all-business so to speak."

"I can understand that… but, why lie?"

"I honestly know very little about who Soren is as a person. Though, I suspect he didn't want you asking questions. So... uh, is there anything else you need?" He asked.

"No..." Lethe hesitated to walk away from the door. "And uh... I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, well... goodbye, for now..."

"Oh, it's no trouble… have a nice day." He said, and then dropping back inside, he closed the door.

"Yeah, you too…" Lethe mumbled to herself as she watched him slip behind the door.

"That is good news Lethe. He must care about you." a deep voice said and Lethe instinctively focused her gaze on its source.

"Huh! Mordicai? What are you doing here? I was just a... just having a follow up with Rhys, to make sure I didn't strain anything in the fight yesterday." The cat said trying to mask her surprise.

"Why are you are trying to trick me? I heard you talking to him about Soren." The tiger asked.

"Oh, yeah... that." The cat said evasively trying to make it sound like an afterthought.

"You seem strange today, is something wrong? Did you and Soren fight again?" Mordicai asked.

"No and It's nothing that I can't take care of myself." Lethe walked past him, ignoring his protests.

Awhile later, the cat lay in a hammock her mind active with suspicion and curiosity. The hammock rocked beneath her. "What questions could I have asked that he wouldn't have wanted to answer?" She thought aloud.

"He, who?" A curious purple haired myrmidon asked, bringing the cat back to a more self-conscious and less-withdrawn state. "Something wrong?" The purple haired beorc asked.

Lethe looked at her. "You're that swordfighter... Mia, right?"

"Yep! That's my name, don't wear it out. So... who was it you were thinking about? Soren, right?" The girl commented.

"Learn to mind your own business, foolish beorc child." Lethe scolded.

"Geez, you're really not much for conversation, are you?" The Swordfighter asked.

"Could you be quiet for a moment?" Lethe said annoyed.

Persisting Mia said. "Here's an idea. Why don't you just ask him questions until he refuses to answer one?"

"And embarrass myself? Pah, think again, little Beorc and while you are doing that... leave me alone. I refuse to be your entertainment." The cat sighed and covered her face with one of her hands.

"Oh, alright… I doubt you'll get anything out of Mr. serious anyway." The Swordfighter said dejectedly.

Soren felt terrible and just sat there staring blankly at the papers on his desk. Doing so much as reviewing previous passages daunted the tactician. He read a few more sentences and the nausea returned in full force. He tried to bite back the vile liquid in his throat, he failed and bent over a nearby pale that was very well secured and covered with a lid. He tossed said lid aside, and let loose. After he'd finished his head hovered lifelessly over the bucket, but then suddenly, he perked up. Someone was beating on his door.

The racket didn't last long it made his head ring. Apparently not big on patience his visitor tossed the door open. "Soren, there was... Ugh! That smell…?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The sage rolled up the scroll he'd attempted to read and said. "You wanted to speak with me?" She was holding her hand over her nose. "No… I'll come back later…" She said hurrying out of the room.

The cat worked her way up the main deck and over to the railing, where she took a whiff of the misty ocean air. The salt in the mist stung the inside of her nose but even then it was hundreds of times better than the putrid smell of half digested food she'd just retreated from... The cat saw a beorc man approach her.

"Ah… Lethe, we meet again … do you have a moment?" He greeted.

"You're the mercenary from the day before… what do you want?" She asked.

"My name is Zihark, remember." The swordsman reminded.

"Again, what do you want with me? I'm tired of having all you beorc stick your noses into my life." The Gallian warrior claimed in seeming genuine exasperation.

"I was just wondering if you'd spare a moment and converse with me." The swordsman said standing beside her at the railing.

"Fine, but I don't enjoy the company of you beorc, so don't press your luck."

"Huh, you say that, but I've seen you with that mage. Our races aren't really so different, are they?" Zihark asked.

"Hiss! Stop with your beorc games! Tell me what you mean! Or say nothing at all!" She hissed.

Seeing that she was not in such a good mood, the swordsman decided to approach the subject cautiously. "Exactly what I said, I've had a Laguz… friend before, and she was-"

Lethe picked up on what he was getting at and cut him off. "You lie. No Laguz would willingly involve themselves with a beorc… maybe as a friend, but certainly not anything more!"

"Is it really so hard for you to believe?" The blue haired mercenary tried to persuade her, his efforts were in vain.

"I've never heard of such a thing and I do not trust your words, human."

"And yet, what I say is true. Though, I was indeed raised to hate and fear the inhuman half-breeds. When my friends and I had cornered her on our first hunt… I didn't see a terrible monster. I saw terrified girl and I killed my friends to save her." He explained.

"You killed your friends to save a Laguz… I don't believe you… no one would do that." She argued stubbornly.

"I think you would have done the same. Some things are simply wrong and when you see them you know that they're wrong." The mercenary explained.

"No… You're wrong, and far too idealistic." She said.

"You seem to like that mage." The swordsman pointed out.

"When I met him I ordered my subordinate to kill him." She said plainly.

"...Then, you must have shown him some kind of mercy, he is still alive." Zihark added.

This amused the cat. "Hah, no. He survived because he was lucky. Mercy is a weapon of the weak. You cannot fight with mercy and win. Soren believes as I do and he has my respect. Now, leave me alone. I have nothing more to say to you human." She said.

"Alright… well, take care." Zihark gave in and walked away, heading back into the ship.

_What a foolish beorc, at least Soren makes sense…_ the cat thought watching him leave.

Soren had reached his breaking point, not only could he no longer stand to look at a piece of paper, his throat hurt and he needed a breath of fresh air. So, he left his room and was as of now working his way toward the main deck bracing himself on whatever he could.

Much to his surprise he was approached by Ike. "Ah! Soren there you are, I wanted to talk with you."

Soren turned to his commander. "What do you need, Ike?"

The commander took one look at the mage. "Is something wrong, you don't look so good?" He asked.

"Ah… you need not concern yourself with me. I've always been somewhat sensitive to motion. When the sea calms… I'll be fine. That said, what do you need my help with?" Soren said.

Ike hesitated before saying. "Oh, well… It's nothing urgent, and you're not feeling well, so… it can wait. Take care of yourself, Soren."

"Very well Ike, I shall do as you say. By your leave…" The sage continued on his way.

The cat sat against the deck's railing with her head back, watching the clouds go by. The sky had begun to dim,

The mage stood at the railing. Lethe couldn't tell if he knew she was behind him or not. Even so, she stood next to him at the ships railing. "So… Where did you actually get the poultice you brought me?" She accused him.

"...I'm not sure what brought this on, or what you're getting at… but I was a courier with a parcel, nothing more, nothing less." The sage stated, though deep down he knew she had somehow learned of his little… lie.

"That's strange because when I went to return what I didn't use to Rhys he said that he can't make herbal remedies." She pulled out the pouch and put it in Soren's face. "You know, ones like this."

"…" He stared at the pouch wordlessly.

"Well?" She prompted, impatiently.

"…You're right. I did make that for you." He admitted, with a fair degree of discomfort.

"But why? Lethe questioned.

"Oh, there was no reason in particular you didn't even see to need it, and this conversation is dually pointless." Soren countered, turning away. "If that is all, I'm going back to my quarters. Don't interrupt me unless you have something important to talk about." The sage began to walk off.

"Wait! I'm not-" Lethe started only to be cut off by the dark haired spell caster. "Forget about it, _it_ is of _no_ significance." The sage said coolly before quickly taking his leave.

She started after him indignantly when suddenly the ship bucked and they toppled to the wooden deck of the vessel. Lethe rubbed the back of her head grumbling under her breath but what broke the silence between them was a deep mocking laugh. "Hahaha, that was great… Down go Mr. serious and Miss high-and-mighty! Hahaha!"

The sage was not in a good mood, and this, this was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. He seethed several venom coated words in the ancient language and Boyd's pant leg caught on fire. Not caring enough to see the result of his handiwork, Soren left the scene as quickly as he could.

"Ah! Ow, ow, ow! Hot!" The axe man cried, dropping the ground.

Lethe grinned as she watched Boyd roll around on the ground. He knocked his legs together attempting to out the flame. By the time he was fire free the teen had several minor burns and one less pant leg. When the Gallian looked up from the pained teen, she realized her quarry had escaped and fell back to the deck wordlessly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This entry is a little short, but in addition to working on new chapters I'm also reworking previous chapters, so please bear with me. I'll update more often when I'm done with that.


	11. Chapter 10 Raven Feathers

Raven Feathers Scattering in the Wind

* * *

A young blue haired man walked out onto the deck. His faded red cape billowed wildly in the sea breeze as he went. He approached a tanned man with long pale blue hair. "Nasir, what is it? Is something wrong?" The merc questioned.

The pale haired man looked at the teen. "We're being followed by pirates… but there's nothing we can do anything about it."

"Really? But I don't see any ships..." Ike said, confused.

"No, not on the sea, they're in the air. Look up." Nasir prompted, pointing toward the horizon.

Ike squinted as he tried to get a good look at the large black dots that flew about high in the sky. "Are those...birds? If they are, they must be huge..."

"Those are Laguz, Ike." Titana said, as she walked over. Soren followed her silently.

"Yes they are, Ravens from Kilvas. Their black wings have long been considered an ill omen by seamen." The tactician added, skillfully interjecting himself into the conversation, as he often did.

"Titania, Soren, you noticed them coming as well?" Their young leader asked.

"Yes, Soren and I saw them when we were discussing his battle plans on the aft deck." The paladin confirmed.

Ike looked at the ravens from his place against the railing. "I'd heard stories, but...they're really flying. Wow."

Wanting to keep everyone's minds focused on the problem at hand, Nasir spoke up. "We're still out of their range, but airborne foes can be especially troublesome. I'd prefer to avoid them altogether. Let's see if we can outrun them." The captain headed for the helm of his vessel.

"From what I've been told, the flying corsairs of Kilvas and Phoenicis are far crueler than any of the beast Laguz." Titana said, watching the captain walk off.

"Winged pirates... How am I supposed to fight against that?" Ike asked.

Suddenly, the ship bucked and rattled with amazing force! Everyone standing on deck was violently thrown to the hard wood bellow by the overwhelming force of the sudden impact. "Wha-what was that?"

The Red haired paladin next to him looked as though she'd hit her head pretty hard. "Agh... It felt like we just hit something… solid. That couldn't have been a wave."

Nasir was already running to the port side of the ship. "Blast... We must have run aground! We must be caught in a reef! Everyone move! We need to get the ship free!" The crewmen scrambled about as they attempted to get a solid assessment of the situation.

"It's not that bad there is still land nearby…" A sailor said.

"No. We will do that only if we have no other viable options. Am I clear?" Nasir told the young man.

"Eh! and why is that? Ya afraid a walkin' captain? Well, I an't stayin' on this deathtrap!" A much older and more rugged sailor taunted.

"No, you fool. That's Goldoa… the land of the dragons." The captain argued.

"Ya mean!" The sailor gulped anxiously.

"Yes." Nasir admitted, grasping the large wooden wheel. He looked up. "We really can't afford to stay on deck for much longer. They're going to attack and soon…"

A pair of ravens looked down on the vessel bellow. "How predictable… these foolish humans sailed right into our trap just like the many before them."The raven leader scoffed, his dark grey hair shifted with the beat of his wings.

"Let's finish this quickly! It won't be long before Phoenicis or Goldoa take an interest in what's happening here!" His charge told him anxiously.

The leader sighed. "Cool it and wipe that eggshell off your feathers would you. Even if they did see us… they wouldn't do anything… well at least they never have."

Ike and all the other mercenaries on deck had gone inside at their tactician's behest. "Soren! Do you have a plan? We can't afford to sit in here and do nothing!" Ike asked his friend.

"Yes, of course… and I've done research in the past. All members of the bird tribes are vulnerable to wind magic. I also think it's safe to assume, arrows would prove effective." Soren stated.

"Wind magic and bows... All right! Let's get everyone together and make it clear that I want everyone to stay together and stay sharp." The commander said ready to jump into the fight.

"No, not yet. Ike they aren't going anywhere and they're waiting to strike at the first person out that door." The sage advised.

"What should we do then? We can't just sit here." Ike questioned his staff officer.

"Like I said, I have a plan, now if you would excuse me for a moment…" He said walking past his superior.

Soren found the person he was looking for, Lethe. She was brooding in the bunk room set aside for the ladies onboard.

Her head jerked over and the cat's eyes set themselves upon the sage. "…Good afternoon, Soren."

"Pleasantries? I take it you're unaware of the fact that we are under attack, by your kind Laguz brethren whom decided to get us stuck in a reef and attempt to kill us. While fully intending to loot our corpses, I would imagine." Soren said.

"Bah! It must be Kilva's ravens." She remarked scornfully.

"You say that with a surprising degree of distain… why is that?" The mage asked.

"They give us all a bad name! I'd strike them down without a second's hesitation!" Lethe hissed with disgust.

"Well good because it's pretty much come to that." Soren replied calmly.

"I'm sure it has… but listen, they are scum, but they're not completely without skill… it pains me to admit it but… I have a grudging respect for their accomplishments. They know what they're doing." The cat admitted.

"I know, I don't make a habit of underestimating our adversaries and they await us outside…" The sage paused. "But before that…"

Lethe flew through the air as she pounced through the main entrance to the boarding area. The ravens were waiting to strike, but Lethe avoided their sweeping attacks effortlessly. She turned to greet them with a low growl. Her tail was raised high and it lasted about anxiously. She dug her claws into the wood, and there she stood, poised, ready to strike.

Soren's words lingered in her thoughts. _Lethe, I need you to distract the ravens. They'll be sure to attack us as soon we walk outside._

A raven came at her from the left she raked her claws over the side of it's glossy feathered coated body. Sending blood and black raven feathers into the ocean breeze. The bird struck the deck with a loud thud and slid across its glossy surface. Suddenly, pain erupted in her right shoulder, the talons of a raven. She pulled away fast enough to minimize the damage and the wound was shallow. Even so damage was done and the rough cuts on her shoulder stung. The cat would need to work harder to maintain her focus now. _Can you do this?_ A question she answered without hesitation but now… she was not so sure.

The tactician looked at his commander. The young leader had not been quick to accept the sage's plan but Soren was confident that her natural speed strength and agility gave her an edge that beorc simply couldn't have. She's the only one that can pull it off. Soren watched her fend off attacks from all directions. _I ordered her to retreat if it became too much… but who am I kidding? She'll fight out there until she dies. Ike knows that… I know that._ As the thought passed he saw his commander begin to move. Soren quickly placed his arm in front of him. "Not yet, wait for the signal. She can do this." Ike Hesitated, but did as his staff officer said.

Lethe moved more quickly and as the cat went she looked in as many directions as she possibly could, determined not to be caught off guard again. She found herself focusing on the last words she heard the sage say, words that came as a whisper and herald of her departure. _…be careful… _It repeated over and over in her mind, just as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. The minutes slipped by as she avoided their talons. Again and again they came one after another. She was beginning to tire.

_I will, do this! They won't beat me! No! They can't beat me!_ The cat thought leveling a glare at a nearby raven. It flew over the entrance, waiting for a chance to strike at the next person to walk over its threshold. She had to do something that would really scare them, but what? No, the cat was done thinking. She leapt forward and ran up stairs towards the helm and when she reached the top, she pounced. Lethe's sole focus was the raven in front of her. The bird let out a shrill cry as the Gallian sunk her claws into its flesh and tore it out of the sky. Blood and feathers rained as it fell crashing to the deck. Then but a heartbeat later the cat landed next to its corpse, looking in one direction for no more than a few seconds at a time. She saw the ravens backing off. They had begun to fear the cat that could fight them so well. In their own skies even. Lethe tapped her paw on the ground twice and the mercenaries poured out of the ship's main hallway. Many of them stood around her protectively. Lethe allowed herself to revert to human form and she fell to a knee. Blood seeped from the wound on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Soren asked kneeling in front of her with a heal staff.

"It's nothing, I'm fine…" The cat told him, her exhaustion was clearly evident.

Still knelt over her, the sage examined the wound on her shoulder, Lethe looked away but she didn't fight him. He examined it closely and it didn't look serous, but he wasn't simply going to let it remain. He held the staff over the wound and under its light her flesh knit together and was again whole.

"You know I didn't need that, Soren." Lethe said.

"You're welcome."He said, before turning his attention to the retreating ravens. Yes… seeing a turn for the worse, the ravens had backed off. Even so, with Lethe safely tucked away at the very center of the group. The Greil mercenaries readied themselves for an inevitable counterattack.

A raven broke away from the group and headed for a lone raven high in the sky. "Seeker, Wa-what should we do? Two of us are already dead! We can't keep this-"

"Shut up! Do I really need to do everything myself? You useless idiots. I get one set of you ready and Naesala gives me another set of witless egglings to take care of." The raven leader complained. Ignoring his charge he looked down on the scene.

"We did our best!" The young raven argued.

"No, you didn't and you mucked it up! Fool! I don't want to believe you let a single cat scare you away like that! But seeing is believing and I saw it happen. You should be ashamed of yourself." He transformed and flew towards the ship.

When he got fairly close he reverted and said. "Dark wings to me! These humans are nothing to fear, and Naesala has given us his blessings! Plunder away!"

The mercenaries were unaccustomed to fighting such nimble and quick enemies. Soren couldn't find the time to strike at the birds himself. He was too busy helping Rhys heal the injuries many of the mercenaries incurred. Lethe watched the sage rush about helping where he could.

A lone Wyvern rider approached the ship. "Caught up...at last… I'll do this on my own. I will not let them escape! Huh? What are those things? "Giant birds? Disgusting! Could they be...? Are they...bird half-breeds?" She hastened toward the vessel.

"Bleed the half-breed!" A fierce battle cry resounded and a spear struck the raven's leader. It sent him screeching and flailing down to the sea below, where he sunk into its rolling waves.

"You! Why are you lollygagging about?" The rider yelled. Circling about above them amongst the now terrified ravens.

"Who are...?" Ike started.

"I am Jill Fizzart, wyvern rider of Daein, attached to Commander Haar's battalion. I offer a truce!" The woman shouted at him.

"Hold it! What... What in the world is going on?" Ike was taken aback.

"What are you babbling about? I'm on your side! We'll talk after I chase off these crows! Bleed the half-breed!" The woman yelled, as she flew off.

Seeing their leader fall had broken the morale of the young ravens and they eventually fell into a disorganized retreat, but that didn't still the hand of this mysterious huntress. She continued on and her long red ponytail flew wildly behind her as she urged her wyvern forward, giving chase. "Come back here! You cowardly vermin!"

She took down several more of the "vermin" before coming back and settling her wyvern on the ship's deck.

Soren watched the Deain wyvern rider with a mild degree of amusement. It was obvious that they were her intended target, yet here she was, a supposed ally. This "Jill Fizzart" was obviously not someone to take your eye off of… but, perhaps…

"Hey." Ike said, stepping up the rider.

"What do you want?" She said, demandingly.

"Is there any reason you're still on our ship? The crows are gone and the truce is over, isn't it?" The mercenary commander questioned her.

"...I have a duty. As a Daein soldier, I cannot allow a Crimean princess and her band of mercenaries to run free where they will." The rider said, fishing for an excuse to stay onboard.

"Really? Well, if you want to start a fight, you're on the right path. Think you can take us all on your own? Because, if you want to go get your friends, I won't stop you from leaving the ship." Ike threatened.

"Watching you all fight those crows like a band of street rats with sticks, I knew you were no match for me, but even if I were to leave this ship, the land is too far away for me to reach." She argued.

"Soren." Lethe whispered, grabbing his arm. "Would you help me get out of here?"

"Trying to avoid a fight? That's not like you." The sage whispered back.

"I'm too tired to fight, and that human is Daein, an enemy of Laguz, why would I want to sit out here and listen to her blabbering." Lethe argued half-heartedly.

Soren offered her his shoulder and helped her inside. As they proceeded, the shouting and arguing dulled. Then there was silence. Lethe looked at her partner. Soren was always somewhat distant, but he was the first beorc she'd come to trust. She looked away. The cat was exhausted, but also happy and satisfied. She smiled lightly. Yes, she would have at least one interesting story to tell her sister when she got back to Gallia.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello, Lurkers and Irregular Reviewers, if you have an idea or a little piece of "lol I was amused by that" commentary, do remember to post it for me! I find it all _very_ encouraging and that can only decrease the wait between chapters. Think about it. I'm also looking for a beta, if you would like to offer your services send me a PM. Also, this chapter took a long time for me to crank out, but don't get me wrong. I'm satisfied with what I have produced. Yet, I get the feeling that I'm a bit too "to the point." That said should I try to incorporate more casual conversation, or exposition? I really want to hear your opinions on this. So, please! Give me something to mull over. I want to improve as a writer, but to do that I _need_ input.

Ivan: I have considered your suggestion, and I believe it to be a good one, however as you (and Hecate) know, Lethe would never ask Titana for help… so, it will take me a while to work her into the mess, but I plan on doing just that. So, look forward to it. As I look forward to your reviews.

PinkDiamond: Haha, I thought so too. Boyd might not be bright, but he sure can fight! and to you PinkDiamond I would like to say that I am always grateful for your commentaries.


	12. Chapter 11 The Missing Man

The Missing Man

* * *

Soren paced out on the old wooden deck. The loosely strung hair about his pale face flew about in the cool sea breeze. He stopped standing half a step away from the ship's railing. He paused for a moment before taking that one small step toward the railing where he rested his hands and looked out at the sea. The sound of its rolling waves was akin to the rustling of leaves to his ears and the shimmering water emitted a faint golden sparkle under the all seeing amber gaze of the evening sun above. It was a beautiful scene, but the staff officer did not seem to be enjoying it. His crimson eyes were dull and unfocused.

It was then that the sage heard the light dull thud of footsteps behind him. He turned toward the source on the noise. What he saw was an old sailor and under this man's thinning hair... was a pitying look, set in his deep-seated eyes.

"Listen up kid, I know how yer feelin' but he's not comin' back." The man said.

"You have no proof of that, there is still time. We're not free yet." Soren countered.

"You're them mercenaries' "tactician" right? An't ya? I'm sure ya can put them odds tagether. Ya need ta accept it. If ya don't you'll jus feel guilty fer leaven' im'." The sailor pressed.

"I won't believe it until I see him dead." The sage replied resolutely.

"Ha! Yer a stubborn one alright... must be prayin' pretty hard." The man replied.

"To Ashera? No, I would not waste my time with such nonsense." Soren said.

"What gives ya that reason defyin' hope ya got then?" The old sailor asked, eyebrow raised.

"What I have is not hope, but belief in Ike's ability to defy odds. By my own calculations and reasoning, we would have died many times over. We have not because of one person. You may call it foolish, but as our old leader once said. "The first to die are those without skill and those without luck." Ike seems to have both in spades, so by my reasoning. The last to die are those with skill and those with luck. That is him, and he will be back, the question to ask is not, "Will he be back?" but, "When will he be back, and will we be here?" That is what concerns me." The sage explained.

"That so? well... suit yerself boy, jus don' forget. I warned ya." The old sailor said.

"Noted, now if you'd leave me alone..." Soren started.

The man sighed. "Well, I'll be goin' then." The old man walked away quietly but he didn't get too far. He was stopped by a young black haired sailor. "Ha, he's pretty stubborn."

"Heh, ya kids er all as stubborn as, I'll get out." The old man scoffed.

"Yeah well at-" The black haired teen started.

"Dragons! Dragon! Captin' Dragons!" The lookout in the crow's nest cried frantically from his perch atop the main mast..

Nasir calmly left the helm and headed hastily for his cabin but he was seen by one of his sailors.

"C-captian! Wha-where're ya goin'!" The man shouted.

"I'll be praying in my cabin and hoping for the best." He replied, continuing toward his cabin's door.

The crewman backed off and went to inform the first mate, but with Nasir gone. His crew quickly fell into a panic despite the presence of the captain's replacement. Even the red haired veteran, and deputy commander of the Greil mercenaries, struggled to keep her calm. The dragons were far larger and more intimidating than she'd imagined.

_First Greil, now Ike, Ashera must hate me..._ Titana thought blowing a stray hair out of her face. She just couldn't cry anymore, it was too much. The paladin gripped her axe tightly, and stared down the approaching dragons.

But not everyone had been so ensnared by the discord the dragons sudden arrival had wrought. There was one yet filled with peace, Lethe. She slept in a dingy bunk room, littered with personal belongings, hammocks, and small bunks that were nailed to either wall. It was on one of those hammocks that the young gallian slept, and when she stirred in her sleep... it's hinges creaked and rattled, creaked and rattled as it swayed gently under the influence of her movements.

And then suddenly it was the entire ship that rattled and shook. The cat bolted upright. The vessel gave way. It flew backward, and the cat was thrown from her warm resting place. Sent on a rough one way trip to the cold dingy floor below. It was with a fresh growl in the back of her throat that the young gallian warrior came to lay face down in the dust, the tip of her tail flicking back and forth edgily.

Above her and also laying face down in the dust was a young black haired sailor. "The hell're those damn lizards' trying to do! Kill us?" He shouted, pushing himself away from the deck he situated himself on a knee and wiped some of the dirt from his face.

"No idea... but man, that hurt." Boyd replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who're you?" The young black haired sailor asked.

"Wa-what? You don't remember?" The warrior questioned, taken aback.

"No..." Helden replied absentmindedly, as he watched the dragons' fly off in disbelief.

"Aw... well it's ok, I'm Boyd, we talked yesterday." The warrior said.

"Oh wait, now that you mention it... erg.. well I'm-" The sailor started.

"Helden, yeah I know." The fighter paused. "Hey...? Is he alright?" Boyd asked, pointing at the old man laying comatose next to Helden.

"Oh, old man Garl? He's probably fine." Helden replied, nonchalantly.

"Probably?" The fighter asked, unsure.

"Yeah, I'm sure he just conked his noggin, he'll be up in no time. He's tough like that." The young sailor explained.

"Well... nice re-meeting you Helden, but we _really_ should figure out where those dragons went." Boyd explained as he rose from the deck.

"Huh? What're you talking about? They already left."

"Wha-? Really?" The fighter asked surprised.

"Uh... yeah." Helden stated, irritated.

"Then we should check for injuries. Come on, hurry up." Boyd said offering the young black haired sailor a hand. Helden took it and Boyd pulled him to his feet.

Helden looked down at Garl with a smirk. "Well Boyd, I think we found our first injury."

The fighter scratched the back of his head. "Haha, yeah... looks like it. Why don't we take him to a bed?"

"A bed eh? Well why not? He'd probably prefer waking up there." Helden said, slipping his arm under the man's left shoulder. He waited for Boyd to get in position and then they began to carry Garl off to the sailors' bunkroom.

Soren watched Boyd and Helden lug the comatose sailor past him. _So... the dragons are gone._ The sage thought watching them drag the old sailor by. He turned away and massaged his temple, he'd hit his head rather hard when the dragons had struck the ship's stern, and now he had an aching head. So it goes without saying that his mind was not overly clear at the moment.

He looked out at the sea and sure enough there were the retreating forms of the dragons, but there was something else out on the water that caught his eye. He bent over the railing slightly. He squinted as he tried to figure out just what "it" was. It looked like a rowboat, but it was so far away he found himself unable determine more than that. He felt some emotions flare up within him, but he didn't need his emotions to tell him that he needed to do something.

He considered reporting his findings to Titana right away, but the ship was moving away and Soren decided that it would be better to act sooner rather than later.

The sage hastily searched the deck but couldn't find the captain. So he grabbed the attention of a passing sailor. "Where is captain Nasir?" The sage asked demandingly.

"Locked im self in is cabin. Wadaya want?" The sailor replied tersely.

"Nothing more." He grumbled walking past the man.

Soren headed toward the stern where the sizeable deck-level cabin that housed the ship's cabin was. He beat on door to Nasir's cabin. _For him to run and hide, now of all times...! So much for the romanticized valor of ship captains._ The sage thought bitterly, continuing to ring the door's hinges with his fist.

"Leave, I will not see you. First mate Lorek is in charge now. Go see _him_." Came the captain's agitated response.

"I can crush this door with lightning! Burn it down with...!" Soren started aggressively

The door slid open tapping his foot lightly. "...You may enter."

Soren was surprised by how suddenly Nasir's demeanor changed, but he was stern faced as he stepped into the room.

"I apologize, I'd thought you were one of my sailors, and oftentimes they require a more firm hand... but enough of that, you wished to speak with me staff officer?" The pale haired man said.

"Yes, I know where Ike is he is on a rowboat out at sea." Soren replied looking to his left where the man stood.

Nasir was leaning up against the wall. "Is his presence confirmed?"

"No, but-" The sage was cut off.

"Then we can't risk it." Nasir said.

"If... if you give me the instrument I'd need to confirm it, you'll know." The tactician paused to look around the room. After a moment he pointed to the captain's desk. "Such as that brass telescope on your desk, that would tell me all I need to know."

"Even if you're right we can't wait around for long, high tide will push us ever toward the reef in which we were trapped mere moments ago." The captain argued.

The sage's features hardened. "...Deny me this Nasir and I will see you face an insurrection. We won't sit by while our leader is in trouble and I doubt your crew is capable enough to fend us off."

Nasir stared at the tactician for moment. "...Then we compromise, if you are right you may send a group out to meet him in our other rowboat and we will remain a safe distance from the reef waiting for your parties' safe return. If not, we leave."

"Very well..." The sage replied hesitantly.

Nasir walked over to his desk and picked up the old brass telescope. "You'll be needing this then." He said tossing it at the sage.

The staff officer caught it and examined it briefly. "Yes, this'll do."

"Just don't break it, they're expensive." Nasir said his back now turned to the Sage.

"You breaking the terms of our pact will be far more "expensive" because if you cross me... I will find you and tear you to bloody pieces." Soren threatened as he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

The staff officer ran to the side of the deck and scanned the sea with the brass telescope. In minutes he had the boat pinpointed, it was hard to discern and he couldn't tell for absolute certain that it was Ike, but the boat _was_ occupied, and who else could it be?

Soren grabbed the attention of a passing sailor. "I need you to deliver your captain a message. Tell him that Ike is alive and I expect him to honor his word."

The sage folded the captain's old brass telescope and forced it into the sailor's hands. Before heading in search of the mercenaries' deputy commander. She would need to know about this for more reason than one, he imagined. The deck was fairly crowded, but he found her relatively quickly. "Commander Titana."

"Oh... Soren, what do you have to report?" She asked half-heartedly.

"It's Ike, I've found him." The sage told her.

"What? Where is he?" She asked him excitedly.

"Out on ocean, I apologize, I could have told you earlier, but I didn't intend to go behind your back. I felt that time was running out and I wanted to tell you when I was certain." Titana began to walk past him. "Where are you going?" Soren asked her.

"To have a talk with Nasir." She replied.

"That's not necessary. I've already "negotiated" with Nasir. He said that we could take a boat out to meet Ike." The sage informed her.

"That's all...? I had thought him a much more respectable man than that." The paladin murmured.

"I don't blame him, but I will stay here and see to it that he keeps his word." Soren assured her.

"I'll leave that to you then. How many do you think I should take with me, one? Two?" Titana asked.

"I recommend you take only one other, I don't trust Nasir. He doesn't share in our interests and I don't want to give him reason to go back on his word." The staff officer explained.

"That seems a bit excessive though Soren. Are you sure he can't be trusted?"The paladin asked.

"No... but it's never good to be too trusting." Soren said.

"Soren's right, Nasir has nothing to lose by leaving Ike behind and a lot to lose by trying to rescue him..." Lethe looked at the sage with a sheepish grin. "You promised him collateral damage if he refused to aid us, didn't you Soren?" The right side of the tactician's mouth bent upward slightly at Lethe's analysis.

Titana looked at Soren, she was shocked. "Did you really...?"

"He left me little choice and I did force him to compromise." The sage stated simply.

That made Lethe smirk, this was one of the things she liked about Soren. His plans were almost always direct and usually as simple as they were effective.

"Well... what's done, is done." Titana paused. "Lethe, want to take a boat ride?"

"Wha-? Me!" The cat was taken aback by Titana's suggestion.

"That's right, your here and you're physically able. Well... how about it?" She asked.

"T-titana have you gone mad? Taking a cat out on the ocean. She'll have a panic attack." Boyd said running over. "but I-"

_Apparently, Boyd and the sailor boy are done helping the injured._ Soren thought looking at the young fighter.

"Hss! I'm not afraid of a little water! You stupid beorc!" Lethe hissed.

"Well Lethe? Will you come along?" The paladin continued ignoring Boyd.

"...Alright." The cat said, glaring at the fighter.

"Wa-why her? Come on! I'm here now!" He said.

Titana turned to Soren. "Should I take Boyd too?"

"No. One or the other." The sage replied.

"Sorry Boyd, but Soren wants you to stay." The paladin told him. "Come on Lethe, let's get that boat in the water."

"Right behind you..." The cat replied following Titana over to the boat. Boyd scowled at her.

"Something wrong?" Soren prompted.

"Why won't you let me go with them!" The fighter shouted.

"I offered advice, it was Titana's decision. Besides, I need you here and ready to fight. That's why I recommended you not go." Soren told him plainly.

"Yeah... I know, sorry." Boyd apologized.

The sage turned his attention back to the boat and watched as Lethe and Titana lowered it down to the sea. He watched them leave with a contented look on his face.

Out on the sea Lethe looked over the side of the boat, down at the murky ocean water below, she saw the vague shapes of all kinds of ship snagging coral and rock. she even saw what looked like the frames of sunken ships...

"I'm surprised... this place looks really dangerous. How is it that our supposedly knowledgeable seamen were unaware of its presence?" The cat asked.

"It's likely that most of the people who get caught here don't make it back. It's hard to speak of what you've seen when you're dead." The paladin answered.

"You're probably right... and when you think about it that way, we sure were lucky..." The cat murmured.

"Makes you think doesn't it." Titana said.

"Not really, people die all the time. It's simple, it's life and death." The cat stated simply.

"You're not afraid of dying young?" The paladin asked.

"I'm not going to die young, so I have nothing to fear." Lethe said.

"Ha, I guess that's a good attitude to have. Well, as long as you don't use it to justify recklessness." Titana lectured.

"I'm not some young mewling kitten..." Lethe grumbled under her breath.

"Just how old are you? I can never tell with you Laguz." Titana asked.

"...Twenty seven." The cat replied.

"Really? That _is_ young for Laguz." Titana said, surprised.

Lethe sighed. "So what? I joined the Gallian army when I was twenty and I proved my ability to everyone who dared doubt me. Some will never forget their "retributions.""

"Still, it's unusual..." The paladin said.

"Not for me, I had to grow up quickly." The gallian stated.

"Why?" The red haired woman asked.

Lethe looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"...I apologize, I didn't know I'd hit a sensitive subject." The paladin said.

"...Just don't bring it up again." The cat said working her way to the back of the boat where she sat down and lay back.

"Are you going to sleep?" Titana asked.

"No, just resting my eyes." The gallian replied drearily. Looking at the still far off boat. Where the commander of the Greil mercenaries, worked the oars with his quavering arms.

Ike groaned as he pulled the oars back once again. _I don't think I'll be able to make it to the ship like this._ He thought, releasing them and falling backward. "Hah ha." _It's just too much. I don't think I can make my arms move anymore... I need to rest._ The mercenary commander looked up at the dim sky for what felt like hours. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier but when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him they sprung to life.

"Ike! Are you there? Answer me!" Titana shouted.

"He's probably sleeping..." Lethe muttered to the paladin.

Lethe saw the blue haired mercenary's head pop into view. "Titana...?"

"Oh? And there you are." Lethe added.

"Lethe too." Ike said surprised. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to haul your sorry beorc butt back to the ship." The cat replied.

"Ha, well... thanks. I appreciate it. Really, I do." Ike admitted.

"Alright Le-" Titana started.

"Yeah, I know." Lethe said, centering herself squarely in the center of the row boat. She jumped a heartbeat later and sent shockwaves though the boat before landing jarringly in the canter of Ike's boat. The boat shook a bit, but it didn't flip.

"Lethe! Tha-that was..." Titana started.

"Amazing...?" The cat finished unsure.

"No! It was reckless! You could have flipped both boats!" The paladin shouted.

"But I didn't!" The cat argued.

"Well yeah, but my heart sure skipped a beat..." Ike said to the cat standing over him.

Lethe sighed. "You Beorc are all so... timid. It really is pathetic."

Hours later Soren watched as the boats were retrieved. It was dark now, the sun had long set and the sea was starting to get rough. He stayed just long enough to see Lethe pull Ike out of the boat. Soren would have his talk with Ike soon enough, There was no need for him to confront Ike with his worries now. It could wait, but not till the marrow and so it was that later that night, Soren stood in front of Ike's room. He took a deep calming breath, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came Ike's muffled voice.

"Soren." He replied.

"...Come in."

The door slid inward and the sage stepped into the room. "Good evening Ike. I assume that you're settled in again?"

"Yeah." He replied, sitting on his bed, his armor laying next to him.

"Only you shouldn't have left in the first place." Soren tried to maintain his calm, but he failed to hold it in. "What were you thinking?" He shouted.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked taken aback.

"What you did was far too reckless, you need to think before you act." Soren lectured, regaining control of himself.

"I understand your concern but it all went fine." Ike said.

"This time..." The sage started darkly.

"I know you're worried about me but could we maybe... do this later Soren? I'm tired..." Ike said.

"Is that an order?" Soren asked.

"Only if I need to make it one." Ike replied.

"Very well... tomorrow then..." The staff officer said hesitantly.

"But before you go, If you have a report ready... I would hear it." Ike added.

"I don't." The sage replied.

"Good night Soren." Ike said.

Soren left the room silently, The door creaking shut behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note/Apology:** I'm sorry this is so late, I ran into a depressing "problem" namely my hard drive was corrupted and I lost all my data. So that means I need to start rewriting all my previous chapters. all over again... not. I'm going to finish the damn story first. Again, sorry. I had two chapters that were almost ready... but if it's any consolation -and it probably isn't- I think this version of this chapter is better than the original. As usual if something seems poorly written or incomplete, feel free to point it out.


End file.
